Song
by GhostSound
Summary: Lorsque les vies d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy suivent le rythme de la musique...
1. Les portes du soir

**Voici ma première FanFic' qui se nomme "Song" car tout au long de l'histoire, tous les chapitres sont illustrer par une chanson, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. La musique tout au long de ce chapitre est : "Les portes du soir", d'Indochine.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite encore une bonne lecture.**

**ps: Les rewiews font toujours plaisir^^ Bis.**

* * *

Song.

Chapitre 1.

Pov Harry.

La guerre faisait rage, la mort prenait possession de chaque corps, les immobilisant, les faisant tremblés, le faisant tombés…

Cette nuit, certains sont morts, des amis, des inconnus, des proches… Hier Neville est mort, assoiffé de vengeance envers Bellatrix, il l'à combattu, mais celle-ci le vaincus, alors Ginny à tenter de le venger ce soir, seulement elle à échoué, et à rejoins son amour dans l'haut-delà…

J'ai peur… Peur que se soit mon tour, que cela arrive à Ron et Hermione qui arrivent à survivre je ne sais comment… J'enroule les bras autour de mon torse tandis que je marche dans le couloir désert de Poudlard, il est tard, tout le monde dors, alors je profite de mon retour pour aller **là-bas**, làoù je suis tranquille, loin de toute cette haine…

J'arrive devant un mur vide, nu, et me met à passer trois fois devant, pensant le même phrase : « Un coin tranquille »… Une grande porte apparaît devant moi, immense, intimidante, mais attrayante…

De ma main droite où saignes quelques petites contusions, je pousse cet objet lourd et entre dans la salle, une humble pièce de pierre et de bois, quelques tableaux sont accrochés au mur, des peintures de peintres moldus, des images inanimés, des paysages calmes, relaxant. Une fenêtre est sûr le mur à ma gauche, haute de toute la hauteur de la pièce, avec devant un petit fauteuil, simple, mais confortable. Pas loin de là, un lit aux draps bordeaux est dans un coin, avec une table de chevet… J'ai prit l'habitude de dormir ici quelques fois, lorsque le fais de dormir dans le dortoir, à entendre mes amis pleurer la mort de nos amis, d'un membre de leurs familles, ne me tente guère.

Et ce soir c'est le cas, Ron viens de perdre sa sœur, et je ne me sens pas de rester avec lui, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, alors je laisse le soin à Hermione de le faire, elle l'à déjà fait à maintes reprises…

Je m'approche du fauteuil et m'y installe, tête posée sur le dossier, regard rivé sur l'extérieur sombre, comme mon état…

L'attaque de Voldemort à été porté sur le ministère, vers les 18 heures, une bataille remplie de haine, de rage ! De morts, de peine, de larmes… Dumbledore était de la bataille, et à combattus mon ennemi juré, mais il à péri, le vieux n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant, mais il se croyait à la hauteur… Alors j'ai lutté à mon tour contre Voldemort, mon corps guider par la haine qui me brulait le ventre. Ce fut long, pénible, épuisant, mais j'ai finis par gagner, avec l'épée de Gryffondor, seulement je ne me sens pas de faire la fête, d'ailleurs, ce soir personne ne veux faire la fête, personne n'à encore vraiment réaliser que nous avons gagné, personne n'à vraiment accepté la mort des proches…

_Est-ce que tu connais nos tristes pouvoirs  
Et toutes les fleurs qu'on trouve  
Dans le noir, dans le fond._

Je sursaute, la porte s'ouvre, lentement, dans un grincement sinistre. J'entends un soupir féminin, quel chance, un couple qui à demandé la même pièce que moi…

Je retiens un hoquet de surprise. Je vois d'abord une fille, de longs cheveux bruns foncés, lisses, quelques éclats noirs parsemant sa chevelure. Je ne peux voir son visage, puisqu'elle est de dos… Ce qui m'étonne le plus est de voir qui est avec elle, un garçon grand, de mon âge, peut être un peu plus haut que moi… Sa chevelure est blonde, presque de couleur argent tellement ils sont clairs, son visage est fin, noble, avec une peau d'une pâleur impressionnante, il ouvre les yeux et je sursaute à nouveau, ils sont d'un gris d'acier, froid, sondeur.

Il quitte la bouche de la fille en me voyant, celle-ci se retourne et je peux voir un visage aussi fin que le sien, voir plus, puisqu'elle est une fille, ses yeux légèrement en amande me regarde d'un air de reproche, ils sont vert, d'un vert terne…

« Que fait tu là Potter ?! »

Tiens, Malfoy me parle…

« Je me repose, comme tu peux le voir. »

Ton en disant cette phrase, j'ai retourné ma tête vers la fenêtre, cherchant à suivre ce couple qui me dégoute, oui, me dégoute, car je me sens seul, alors qu'ils sont deux…

« Ne devrais-tu pas t'entraîner à vaincre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres au lieu de rêvasser ? »

Ah, le brune c'est décider à parler…

« - Ils sont morts.

- Qui ?

- Voldemort, ainsi que Dumbledore.

- Ne dit pas de sottise Potter, si ils étaient mort toute l'école serait réveiller.

- A croire que non. Et t'es qui toi d'abord ?

- La petite amie de Draco. »

Le dit Draco semble s'étouffer et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Sa « petite amie » ne semble pas apprécié puisqu'elle se retourne, lui met une gifle et s'en va en courant et en pleurant.

_Est-ce que tu connais les portes du soir  
Qui font pleurer l'intérieur des filles  
Les jambes écartées  
Les yeux qui brillent…_Je t'envie Malfoy, le sais-tu ? Tu à toutes les filles que tu souhaite, tu à juste à claquer des doigts, et tu les as, pourtant, tu ne semble jamais satisfait, tu les rejette toutes. Alors que moi, moi, aucune ne viens me voir, aucune ne me fais la cours, aucune ne veux de moi… Dans un sens, ce n'es pas grave…

Tu les fais pleurer, n'à tu aucun cœur ?

« Sérieusement Potter, que c'est il passer cette nuit ? »

Il s'intéresse à ma vie maintenant ?

« Voldemort est mort, Dumbledore est mort, Ginny est morte… Tu veux que je continus la liste ? »

Il me fait non de la tête alors que son visage est encore plus pâle…

« Tu en est sûr ? »

Je me relève d'un bond, saisis ma baguette et me retrouve rapidement devant lui, mon arme sous sa gorge.

« Tu veux quoi ? Que je t'emmène à ce champ qui est devenus remplit de larmes ? Que je te montre toute cette souffrance ? Tu veux voir tous les corps mutiler par les mangemorts inertes au sol ? Mon sang qui coule ne te suffit pas ? Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Ma voix est dure, se voulant froide, mais elle est tremblante. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je les sens, quelle honte, je sais très bien que je n'ai pas assez de force pour lancer un sort, je n'ai plus d'énergie. Malfoy baisse lentement ma baguette, et essuies mes joues d'un revers de la main.

« Tu te trompe Potter, je comprends parfaitement, contrairement à se que tu crois, j'ai moi aussi un cœur. »

Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce, un geste qui me surprend. Se moque t-il de moi ? Une de ses nouvelles blagues ? Tant pis, profitons-en.

« Embrasse-moi… »

_Je veux qu'on s'associe  
Et que tu meures dans mon lit.  
_

Il sursaute et s'éloigne de moi en un bond.

« Po… Potter… Que… T'es gay ? »

J'explose de rire, un Malfoy qui perd ses moyens, ce n'est pas tout les jours.

« - Malfoy, je le suis autant que tu l'es, toute l'école le sait, et nous savons aussi que tu fais semblant de sortir avec des filles pour pas perdre la face. D'ailleurs, toutes les filles en profitent…

- Je… Tu… Mais… Non !

- Quoi non ?

- On ne peut pas, on est ennemis !

- Rah !!! Pitié Malfoy ! On est plus des gamins, on à 18 ans, je ne te demander pas une relation, je te demande un soir, juste un, pour que je me sente enfin… »

Vivant ? Moi-même ? Dur à dire…

« - Enfin quoi Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…

- Nous voilà bien avancer ! »_  
_

_Car je n'ai pas peur  
Je ne vais pas tomber  
_

Je me dirige vers le lit_, _et lui fais signe de me suivre, je m'installe, allonger, dos contre le dossier de la tête de lit en bois. Il semble hésiter, peser le pour et le contre, et finalement il semble se décider et approche, lentement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il reste devant le sommier, debout, mains sur les hanches, à me fixer.

« - Quoi ?

- Viens, n'allons pas trop vite. »

Je ne bouge pas et reste dans ce lit dans lequel j'ai dormis un bon nombre de fois, et dans lequel je dormirais encore pendant un moment.

_Car j'ai dormi là  
Comme d'autres meurent  
_

Je me lève finalement et le rejoins, me plantant devant lui, levant quelque peu les yeux pour voir ses yeux orageux.

« - Bien Malfoy, je t'écoute, par quoi commençons nous alors ? »

Il ne répond rien, s'approche un plus, nos corps se touchant presque. Une de ses mains, la gauche je crois, me saisit le menton, et me fait lever la tête vers lui. Etrangement, je me sens troublé, trop troublé.

_Ma confession là  
Sera la tienne  
_

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens, et je me sens chavirer, fondre… Sa tête se baisse, et je me sens de plus en plus loin, mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, désobéissant à ma raison. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, un souffle chaud, rassurant ? Je crois, oui, car je ne me sens pas seul…

Doucement, ses lèvres se pose sur les miennes, d'abord dans une caresse, puis dans un baiser, rien d'autre, juste un baiser, juste nos lèvres qui se touchent, se frôlent…

_Que tu te penches  
La tête vers moi  
Il faut que tu reviennes  
_

Soudain, tout s'arrête, d'un coup, il s'éloigne se met dans le fauteuil, et fixe dehors, comme je le faisais quelque minute plus tôt.

« Viens Potter. »

Comme il me le demande, je m'approche, lentement, me posant mille et une questions.

« - Tu m'explique Malfoy ? Tu m'embrasse et d'un coup tu t'en va, aurait-tu peur ?

- Moi ? Peur ? Quelle question ! Bien sur que non, je voudrais que l'on parle.

- Parler ? De quoi ?

- De nous, de nos vies.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je t'ai seulement demandé à se que l'on…

- Oui je sais merci, j'avais compris, mais vois-tu, pour moi, ça ne se passe pas comme ça, d'abord j'apprends à faire connaissance avec le personne avant.

- Malfoy ! Pour une nuit !

- Même !

- Tu fais ça à toutes les autres filles ?

- Oui, sauf qu'il n'y à qu'elles qui parlent.

- Oh ! Je vais avoir l'honneur d'entendre la vie de Mr. Malfoy junior !

- Cesse tes pitreries, et viens t'assoir, que l'on parle un peu.

_  
Est-ce que tu voudrais  
Me confesser la vie  
Alors il faudrait que tu te recueilles  
Comme un ami une amie ?  
_

Je lui obéis à nouveau, à contrecœur, moi, je ne veux pas parler, je veux juste me sentir vivant, me sentir comme autre chose qu'une arme qui n'à plus d'utilité. Alors je le laisse parler, écoutant d'une oreille se qu'il raconte, son enfance, ses parents, ses elfes de maisons… Tout cela me semble futile, mais je l'écoute tout de même, il est évident qu'il ne va pas m'obéir sur un coup de tête.

Mais je ne veux pas parler, juste coucher avec lui pour me sentir vivant. Mais il veut attendre que l'on se connaisse. Pourtant je le connais déjà ! Je sais… Je sais… Je sais… Non, en fait je ne sais rien… Maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête de parler, car je sais qu'il voudra que je parle en retour…

_  
Je veux qu'on s'associe  
Et que tu meures dans mon lit  
_

Je regarde du coin de l'œil mon lit et me dit que l'on serrait mieux là-bas, sur un bon matelas moelleux plutôt que sur un sol dur. C'est vrai, on pourrait être sous des draps chauds, plutôt que d'être sur le sol à avoir froid dans une pièce sans cheminée. On pourrait se tenir l'un contre l'autre au lieu de lui sur le fauteuil et moi sur le sol contre un mur froid.

_  
Car j'ai dormi là  
Comme d'autres meurent  
_

Il me regarde alors qu'il à arrêter de parler, il doit s'attendre à se que je parle, rater Malfoy ! Je ne lui parlerais pas de moi ce soir ! Un autre jour, peut-être, je lui parlerais de moi, mais pas maintenant, je ne me sens ni l'envie, ni l'humeur. Il soupire, je souris…

_Ma confession oui  
Sera la tienne  
_

Je me lève et il comprend, oui, il comprend que ce n'est pas maintenant qu'un mot va sortir de ma bouche. Alors il pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme et me laisse faire. Je m'assois à califourchon sur lui, et passe mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il ne veut pas que ce soit ce soir ? Soit ! Une autre fois, mais qu'il me laisse tout de même en profiter un minimum.

Ma bouche se colle à la sienne, et je suçote sa lèvre inférieur, je crois qu'il aime sa… Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais je l'en empêche, profitant de cela pour m'emparer entièrement de sa bouche, faufilant ma langue entre ses lèvres. Il répond à mon baiser, et j'en suis content, car je me sens différent… Plus… Moi…

_Et je t'aspire, là  
Non je n'ai pas peur  
_

On oublie tout, tout ce qu'il y à autour de nous, tout se sang qui colle à mon corps, toute notre haine qui s'égare au plus profond de nous, toute cette colère qui m'animait il y à peu… Toute cette tristesse qui ressortira seulement demain… Car à cet instant, une musique se fait entendre au fond de mon esprit, alors que ce baiser me fait quitter la terre, et m'emmène dans un autre monde. Peut-être que demain tout sera différent, mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas y penser…

_On ne tombera jamais  
Aussi bas comme le monde  
Il faut que tu reviennes  
Et que tu glisses et que tu rêves  
Que tu partes  
Je serai là  
Même si tu saignes  
Là  
Il faudrait que tu reviennes  
Là  
Il faudrait que tu reviennes_

_

* * *

_

**A Suivre...**


	2. Rose hybride de thé

**Titre: _Song_**

**Auteur:** **_GhostSound_**

**Disclaming**: **_Les personnages et autres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à J.K Rowling._**

**Pairing:** _**HP/DM**_

**Rating: _T_**

**_Voici le nouveau chapitres de "Song", en espérant qu'il vous plaise._**

**_La chanson est d'Emilie Simon: "Rose hybride de thé"._**

**_Bis._**

* * *

Une semaine… Cela fait une semaine que Potter et moi nous voyons… Une semaine que Voldemort est mort, ainsi que le vieux fou…

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, un calme étrange règne sur le monde sorcier… Bien sûr, des festivités ont eu lieux, mais depuis quelques jours, un calme olympien s'est abattu sur notre population, les gens réalisent les pertes, les morts… Ils comprennent le prix de la guerre…

Une semaine plus tôt, j'ai trouvé Potter dans la Salle sur Demande, il semblait abattu, triste, sans vie. Son corps était vêtu de ses vêtements de cours et de sa cape, mais celle-ci ressemblait plus à un haillon digne des vêtements des elfes de maison. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux, un mélange de haine, de désespoir… De solitude… Je le fixais, et congédiait cette fille dont je ne me rappelle même pas le nom, comme bien d'autre…

_Mon oeillet fixé à votre iris  
_

Ses yeux habituellement d'un vert éclatant, étant à se moment d'un vert terne, d'une couleur commune, alors qu'ils étaient si brillant de vie… Je me demandais à un moment si c'était bien lui… Puis ils c'est lever, nous avons « parlé », et enfin, il me posa cette question qui me perturba, et qui me perturbe toujours…

« Embrasse-moi »

Deux mots… Deux simples mots que j'entends si souvent… Des mots qui habituellement me font jubiler… Seulement là, j'étais surpris, jamais -au grand jamais ! – je n'avais pensé un jour entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche pour moi…

Et ses yeux… Si sincère !

_Comme narcisse je contemple _

Si sincère ! Si sombre ! Si vide. Si triste… Il pensait ses paroles, il voulait que je l'embrasse. Il m'expliqua qu'il se sentait seul. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, car je le voyais bien dans son regard.

Je me voyais dedans, je me voyais m'approcher de lui, je me voyais fermer peu à peu les yeux… Je me laissais tenter à ce désir qu'il émettait, je lui obéissais. Et finalement ma bouche se collait à le sienne, me faisant tomber dans un tourbillon de sensation. Je crois que je n'avais jamais ressentis cela avec une fille ou un garçon. Mais je me repris, apeuré par cela, et je lui dis de ne pas se précipiter, que je voulais que l'on se connaisse d'abord. Prétexte ! Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour fuir cette peur. Pour ne pas me perdre dans ce désir qui naissait…

_Dans ces miroirs entre vos tempes  
Le reflet sombre de mes vices_Une semaine à passer, et nous n'avons toujours pas couché ensemble, une semaine que je le freine.

Nous somme tous deux allonger sur le sol, moi le dos appuyer au Saul Cogneur –que nous avons figer avant-, et lui allonger entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse. Je lui parle de ma vie, de la façon dont mon père osait me traiter, de la façon dont ma mère tentait de me protéger avant sa mort –tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand elle s'opposa au fait de faire de moi un de ses chiens-, de la façon dont j'appris à traiter les elfes de maison. Je lui parlais de mon enfance, moi, un petit garçon seul, dans un immense manoir bien trop vide, et se sentant bien trop seul… Et lui, il m'écoute bien sagement, jouant avec des brins d'herbes au sol. Et de temps en temps il me parle de lui…

_Allongée à même le saule  
Tout mon hêtre vous peuplier  
_

Il me raconte sa victoire sur le Seigneur de Ténèbres, comment il à réussi à le vaincre, comment Dumbledore à succomber… Mais il me parle surtout de « l'après »… Il me dit qu'il à reçus une rose blanche… Et qu'il la détestait. Qu'il déteste qu'on lui associe la couleur blanche, car elle représente la pureté, et qu'il se dit être tout le contraire, car il à tuer des hommes…

« -Tu y étais obligé Potter, tu devait te défendre !

- Me défendre Malfoy, pas les tuer… »

Sa voix semble lasse de tout cela…

« -Si tu ne les tuais pas, ils t'auraient attaqué dans le dos.

- Même Malfoy, même… »

Un silence gênant s'installe, et il recommence à parler, me disant qu'il hait le rouge, couleur du sang, et donc de la mort. Qu'il déteste la couleur or, car elle représente la richesse, et que la richesse entraîne au déséquilibre, à la haine… Je ne suivais pas trop son résonnement, mais le laisse continuait. Il dit qu'il hait les couleurs de sa maison, mais qu'il aime bien le lion, car il représente le courage qu'il lui faut pour réussir à continuer.

D'un coup il cesse de parler, se rendant compte qu'il se confiait à moi. Il semble alors gêner, gêné d'avoir parlé de ses pensées. C'est à cet instant que je me rends compte qu'il parle jamais de son enfance, il parle toujours d'éléments récents.

Avec ce visage, il me semble fragile, ce qui lui donne un certain charme. Sa voix est traînante, basse, grave, renforçant ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui me rend étrange…

_Moi peu à peu je me pliais  
Devant vos charmes et vos paroles_Je te demande de me décrire ta rose, tu semble hésiter, et finalement me dit :

« Elle est commune, sa tige est longue, quelques feuilles par-ci et là, entourant des épines, jouant à cacher celles-ci pour mieux nous piquer. Le vert de sa tige est clair, mais avec des nuances de foncé vert le haut, allant à la racine des pétales blancs… Ah !... C'est pétales blancs, comme je les déteste… Je déteste cette couleur, bien trop pure pour m'aller… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je garde tout de même cette fleure, emprisonner dans un sort d'immortalité, je crois que je veux la garder pour me rappeler de cette pureté égarer… »

_Madame rose hybride de thé  
_

La nuit commence à tomber, plongeant le ciel dans des teintes orangées, il regarde ce ciel et soupire avant de recommencer à me parler tandis que je l'observe… Ses cheveux noirs tout le temps désordonnés, sont parsemés de reflets orange, captant la lumière du ciel et les faibles rayons du soleil qui tentent de résister à la nuit. Sa tête bascule en arrière, se posant sur mon torse, et je vois ses yeux. Etrangement, il me semble que chaque fois que l'on se voit, ses yeux retrouve peu à peu une lueur , pas semblable à celle qu'il avait autrefois, non, mais une nouvelle…

Il me raconte ce qu'il aime, comme le thé bien chaud parfumé à la vanille, mais sans sucre… Qu'il aime la couleur de l'émeraude, une couleur qu'il juge charismatique. Qu'il préfère l'argent à l'or, de part sa froideur, mais aussi de ses reflets puissants…

_Belle des nuits au crépuscule  
Loin des regrets et des scrupules  
Quelques pétales au thym parfait_Il me dit en revanche qu'il détestait les serpents, qu'ils lui rappelaient trop Voldemort, quelque chose qu'il cherche à oublier. En revanche, il aime parler en fourchelangue… Une langue bien étrange je l'avoue… Je ne l'ai entendus qu'une seule fois de ma vie, c'était lorsque je me suis battus en duel contre Har… Potter en seconde année. J'avais été impressionné, je dois bien l'avouer…

« - Parle-moi en fourchelangue…

- Pardon ?

- Tu à bien entendus Potter, parle-moi en fourchelangue, puisque tu aime le parler, j'aimerais bien t'entendre parler comme un serpent. »

Il esquisse un faible sourire, ce qui me réchauffe le cœur, avant je le voyais sourire dans les couloirs avec ses amis, avant de m'apercevoir. Mais cela fait une semaine qu'il semble éviter ses amis, même Granger et Weasley. A dire vrai, cela m'inquiète un peu, Potter semble… Mort… Par instant. Il ne rit plus…

Je le sens se redresser. Il se met à genoux devant moi, entre mes jambes, et met son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses lèvres se pincent, sa langue est au bord de celles-ci, et un léger sifflement s'élève dans l'air, c'est… Envoutant… Son regards fixe le mien, alors qu'il continu son jeu.

_Madame rose hybride de thé  
Ne m'en voulez pas de chercher  
_

Il cesse son sifflement, et nous nous regardons quelques instants.

« - Qu'à tu dis en fourchelangue ?

- Rien de bien important, ce qu'il me venait par la tête… »

Je ne le reconnais pas, ce Potter ne ressemble pas à celui avec qui je me battais, il ne ressemble pas à celui que je rabaissais. Celui-ci est plus… Spontané, moins prévisible. Cependant je cherche tout de même des ressemblances entre les deux. Pour le moment, je n'ai trouvé que le physique, et encore… L'ancien Potter semblait s'habiller avec la première chose qui lui tombait dans les mains, alors que lui, il s'habille avec soin, mais avec du noir. Or, Potter ne portait jamais de noir !

« Potter, pourquoi t'habille tu en noir ? »

Il se réinstalle sur moi comme avant et soupire.

« - D'après toi, pourquoi m'habillerais-je ainsi ?

-Hé bien… Au premier regard on peut penser au deuil… Mais en te voyant, je dirais plutôt que c'est ton état d'esprit. »

Il éclate de rire et tend son visage en l'air pour m'embrasser légèrement les lèvres.

« Bravo Malfoy, tu à gagner un baiser. »

Et il repose sa tête sur mon épaule.

_Il ne me reste de nous deux  
Qu'un souvenir bien vaporeux  
_

Pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui ? C'est vrai, nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus, nous nous sommes toujours haït… Détester… Vraiment ? Oui… Je crois… Non, je ne sais pas… Tout est confus. J'ai l'impression que toutes les affirmations que je possédais avant, sur lesquelles je m'appuyais, sont maintenant fausse…

« Potter, on devrais rentrer, la nuit commence à tomber… »

Mais il ne bouge pas, je le sens seulement qui bouge contre moi, un mouvement régulier, un mouvement qui m'indique qu'il c'est assoupis, et c'est en soulevant son visage que je le vois, les lunettes à moitié sur le bout de son nez, les yeux clos, les lèvres légèrement ouvertes…

_  
Comment voulez-vous que je me menthe  
Vos songes rongent mes pensées  
_

Il dort, contre moi, contre mon corps. Et étrangement, je ne peux me retenir, je maintiens ce visage du bout des doigts de ma main droite et rapproche mon visage du sien. Je sens maintenant son souffle régulier sur mes lèvres. Oh ! Potter ! Comme je te hais ! J'ai l'impression d'être piéger… J'ai l'impression que mon âme saigne pour une raison qui m'est inconnu… Mes lèvres se posent finalement sur les siennes, un baiser doux, du bout des lèvres. Il gigote un peu et ses yeux papillonnent pour s'ouvrir sur des yeux d'un vert émeraude.

« -Oui ?

-On devrait rentrer, le soleil se couche…

-Juste un peu… Restons encore un peu… »

Oui, je suis pris dans un piège vicieux…

_Vos ronces me sont destinées  
Vous étiez pourtant si charmante  
_

Il se tourne sur lui-même, et son ventre touche maintenant le mien, et ses bras se sont noués autour de ma nuque, je savais Potter maigre, mais je ne le pensais pas autant, il est vraiment léger.

« -Est tu sûr de te nourrir Potter ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai toujours été maigre de nature. »

J'ai du mal à le croire…

Sa tête se place dans mon cou, son souffle frôle ma peau, un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Le fait-il exprès ? Ses mains bougent et caresse mes cheveux, les décoiffant au passage, mais je m'en fiche, j'aime ça.

Mon corps se met à trembler, mes mains poser sur sa taille aussi, il s'en rend compte, et, sûrement gêné, il enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans mon cou.

« Désolé… » Me chuchote-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave… »

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il est désolé, mais je sens une larme tomber sur moi, et je sors son visage de sa cachette et le regarde, son visage baigner de larmes, ses yeux brillant de tristesse. Je lui ôte ses lunettes et reste sidéré par sa beauté encore plus flagrante… Je divague…

« Que t'arrive t-il ?... »

Il sourit faiblement, m'embrasse légèrement et prononce d'une voix rendus rauque à cause des sanglots :

« Je le mérite, c'est tout, c'est le prix à payer… »

Je ne comprends pas et me contente de le reprendre dans mes bras…

_  
Ne prenez pas cet air gêner  
C'est un hasard si mes mains tremble  
_

Je tente de le calmer en le berçant, tentant de l'apaiser en lui murmurant des phrases types, en lui caressant les cheveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tente de le calmer, peut être à cause de notre nouvelle « relation »…. Oui, c'est sûrement ça…

Il se calme enfin et nous restons ainsi, enlacés sous le saule cogneur, à regarder le soleil finir de laisser la place à la nuit.

Sa tête est maintenant sous la mienne, et je peux le regarder, il semble songeur alors qu'il regarde une étoile, son regard vert est torturé, mourant, ses cheveux son encore plus décoiffés qu'habituellement, et cela le rend foutrement plus sexy qu'avant… Enfin… Hum… Je me comprends…

_Dès l'instant où nous sommes ensembles  
Sous un conifère enlacés_Il souffre cela le vois, et je le serre un peu plus contre moi, et, finalement, il me regarde enfin étonner alors que je me dresse, lui toujours au sol, me regardant d'une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Il ne bouge pas, alors je le prends par la taille et le lève, il est droit, devant moi, presque contre moi, alors je l'attire un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent.

« Je peux t'appeler Harry ? »

Il me regarde fixement, intensément… Oh non… Qu'il cesse ce regard…

« Seulement si je peux t'appeler Draco. »

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule en déposant un léger baiser sur son cou.

« Tu est ma rose Harry, une rose perdue, une magnifique rose qui cherche qui elle est. Une rose à la base blanche, qui c'est noircie au fur est à mesure, prenant le légère teinte émeraude au reflet argenter sous la lune… »

Je lui montre que je l'ai écouté, par ces belles paroles qui me sont venues instantanément, un léger soubresaut me ramène à la réalité, et j'aperçois son visage en larme, légères, silencieuses. Je prends son visage en coupe avec mes mains et embrasse légèrement sa bouche.

_Madame rose hybride de thé  
Belle des nuits au crépuscule  
_

« Merci Draco, merci… »

Je ne comprends pas vraiment, pourquoi ce merci ? Cela me parait normal, logique même, il à besoin que quelqu'un lui fasse ressentir qu'il est vivant. Après tout, c'est pareil pour moi. Je pense que c'est aussi pour cela que je réagis ainsi en ce moment… Oui, j'en profite… Non, je n'ai pas de regret. C'est ainsi que va la vie…

_Loin des regrets et des scrupules  
Quelques pétales au thym parfait_Nous restons encore longtemps dans cette position, debout, lui contre moi, nous embrassant longuement… Nous faisant sentir vivant. La guerre nous à tous tués à l'intérieur, nous cherchons tous du réconfort dans les bras des autres. Potter est moi sommes juste tombé au même moment dans ce tourbillon que nous éteints, et nous cherchons juste à nous en sortir en même temps. C'est tout…

_Madame rose hybride de thé  
Ne m'en voulez pas de chercher  
_

Ennemis… Amis… Nous sommes ennemis, amants, mais nous ne serons jamais amis… C'est bien trop différent… Ennemis… Nos joutes verbales se transforment en réconfort… Nos joutes physiques se transforment en caresses réconfortantes… Tous ce changent, même nous deux.

Je le regarde rentrer dans sa salle commune en m'adressant un léger sourire… La dernière fois que je l'ai vus rentrer là-dedans, McGonagall le trainait dedans, et Severus me poussait –doucement- dans l'escalier pour m'emmené dans la salle commune des serpentards, aux cachots… Des souvenirs qui remontent au temps de nos disputes…

_Il ne me reste de nous deux  
Qu'un souvenir bien vaporeux_

Au fond Potter… Qu'est-ce-qui à vraiment changer ?...

* * *

_**A Suivre...**_


	3. Menteur

**_Fiouuuuuhhhh, enfin le Chapitre 3, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire celui là... Mais je ne l'aime pas trop, j'aime pas le Harry que j'ai décris... Un comble pour moi!_**

**_Bref, j'arrête de me plaindre et vous laisse lire ce chapitre..._**

**_Song: Menteur du Charlie ( Dans la chanson elle parle s'un mec et d'une fille, alors j'ai remplacé, il n'y à aucune fille de qui la chanson parle, en tout cas je vous consille cette chanson, elle est magnifique ^^)_**

**_PS: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise Fleur de lisse__

* * *

_**

**_Song._**

**_Chapitre 3._**

**_Menteur._**

**C'est des routes, des lignes droites, des allées hautes en couleur  
C'est des idées en vrac, des pavés, des ch'mins tout en douceur**

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage alors que cette réalité m'effraye de plus en plus. Je sens cette eau douce, chaude et salée couler sur mes joues, tendis que l'eau de la douche tombe sur mon corps encore habiller. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me déshabiller, pourquoi faire ? Ca ne change pas grand-chose, je ne cherche pas à me laver, non, juste à me rafraîchir les idées, à réfléchir. Il doit avoir remarqué que je l'évite depuis quelques temps… Surtout depuis cette après midi au pied du Saul Cogneur du parc, qui date d'il y à une semaine. Il m'avait demandé de parler en fourchelangue, dans ce langage inconnu pour lui mais qui semble lui plaire, alors je lui ai chanté une petite comptine moldu, une qui me tenais à cœur lorsque j'étais enfant, lorsque je me rêvais différent, bien qu'à présent je déteste cette différence maudite, lorsque je me réfugiais dans les arbres et les buissons pour me cacher de mon cousin ou alors de mon oncle et de sa femme. Je les ai toujours haïs, à cause de la façon dont ils m'ont traités, mais au final, ce n'est pas vraiment de leurs fautes, personne n'est parfait, mais je ne m'en suis rendus compte que lorsque je les ai vus au sol, sous les pieds de Voldemort, leurs corps inertes, le visage déformer par la peur et la souffrance. Ils ont contribués à cette soif de vengeance qui m'à envahit cette nuit là…

En tout cas, Draco avait eu l'air d'apprécié m'entendre chanter, même s'il ne savait pas que c'était une chanson que je chantais lorsque je me sentais mal…

Je n'ai connus mon père et ma mère que durant un an après ma naissance, ils ont été tués par un homme assoiffé de gloire et pouvoir, mais cela creusait sa propre tombe, il refusait sa mort, divisant son âme, il refusait la mort, se rattachant à des souvenirs d'orphelin, comme moi, mais lui ne le supportait pas, il à tuer quiconque refusait de se soumettre à lui, mais un jour il à croisé mon chemin, un chemin maudit, et faillit mourir… Mais près de dix ans plus tard, son destin ne cessait de croisé le mien, chaque année, il tentait de me tuer, chaque année je lui résistais, voyant tombé un à un des amis, des inconnus, des proches, des femmes, des enfants. Mon cœur ses endurcis, je l'ai maudit bon nombre de fois… Mais je l'ai finalement vaincu cette année, au prix de la mort de bon nombre de mes amis.

Et un soir je l'ai croisé, là, dans cette salle, cette fille pendant à ses bras, l'embrassant, et lui faisant de même. Il l'à renvoyé lorsque il m'à aperçus. A-t-il fait cela pour moi ?

**Des trésors pour toi  
J'ai des souvenirs qui m'viennent de partout**

Plus j'y pense plus je me dis que c'est impossible, après tout, sept années à se détester, sept années à se haïr, sept années à se battre dans les couloirs… Peut on oublié tout cela en quelques minutes, le temps d'un face à face dans une salle secrète dans un château commençant à s'animer à la recherche du « Sauveur » ? Peut on oublier cette haine qui nous tiraillait le ventre, nouait nos boyaux ? Ou nous sommes nous trompé sur nos sentiments ?...

Je me souviens de notre premier duel, lors de la seconde année, quand le Basilic pétrifiait peu à peu de plus en plus d'élève, lorsque l'on me soupçonnait d'en être la cause parce que je parle le Fourchelangue, étrangement, avec Ron et Hermione, Draco semblait le seul à ne pas croire que ce n'était pas moi… Bref, je me souviens de ce duel où j'ai parlé Fourchelangue pour la première fois sans m'en rendre compte. Draco avait fait apparaître un serpent avec l'aide du sort Serpensortia, et celui-ci semblait sur le point d'attaquer un élève dont je ne me souviens pas qui c'était, alors je lui disais de s'éloigner, chose qu'il finit par faire avant de disparaître.

Je me souviens de cette fois en quatrième année, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, lorsque le faux Maugrey l'avait transformé en fouine… Une fouine ? Quel ridicule ! Pourquoi cet animal ? Pour le ridiculisé ? En faire la risée de toute l'école ? Sûrement… Mais moi, même si je rigolais, ce n'était que façade, en fait, j'étais légèrement indigné, triste, juste pour lui, car il est majestueux, et on ose le transformer en une vulgaire fouine et le mettre dans un sous vêtement ? Oui, j'avais de la peine pour lui. A cette époque je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais ce sentiment pour lui, mais à présent je le sais… Et je m'en maudis…

**D'ici et d'ailleurs, et plein les bras, des paroles à boire et pour toi  
J'ai des contes, des images dans des boîtes à r'ssort  
Et des histoires folles à dormir dehors**

Ici, là, maintenant, je stoppe enfin cette douche, en même temps que mes larmes, je m'effondre sur le sol, les yeux rivés aux plafonds, tentant tant bien que mal à me calmer… Quelle ironie ! Quelle blague ! Si on m'avait dit cela un jour, j'aurais rit au nez de cette personne qui dirait pareille foutaise ! Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui me le dis, et je pleure sur moi-même, sur mon pauvre sort… Moi, condamné à cette pauvre pensée pour le reste de ma vie… Sauf si un jour je lui dis enfin…

Approchez Mesdames et Messieurs ! Approchez voir la décadence de votre héro international ! Approchez voir ce pauvre garçon au sol ! Approchez voir cette pauvre chose qui à perdu son âme et qui fait à présent pitié ! Oui venez voir ! Venez écouter sa pauvre histoire !

Venez me voir, venez m'entendre me plaindre de cette existence où rien ne me retiens à présent… Si juste une chose me retient… _Cette_ chose… La raison pour laquelle je suis à présent sur le terrain de Quidditch, trempé jusqu'aux os, assis sur le banc d'un côté du stade, pas loin des vestiaires de l'équipe. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas mangé ce soir, je ne me suis pas changé après l'entraînement, je ne suis pas rentré aux dortoirs après que la nuit soit tombé. Car je suis bouleversé par le fait de l'avoir vu sur ce banc des tribunes, à regarder notre entrainement, à me sourire tandis que je suis à deux doigts d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Oui, bien sûr je sais que ça part d'une bonne attention, qu'il fait cela pour me redonner le sourire, mais ça me fait mal, mal au cœur, à la poitrine, à mon âme !

**J'ai mille et une histoires à vous dire  
Mille et une histoires, belles ou qui font peur**

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal en voyant quelqu'un, et pourtant, j'en ai vus des gens défilé ! Des femmes tenant le corps mort de son mari, de son enfant. J'ai vu des filles et des garçons de mon âge agenouillé à côté du corps sur le point de s'éteindre d'un(e) meilleur(e) ami(e), d'un amant, de l'être de son cœur. J'ai vue la souffrance habiter les visages de ces personnes. Tout cela me rendait triste, me déchirait ma poitrine en deux, me donnait une rage sans nom, une envie de vaincre un mégalomane, et pourtant, voir ce visage fin, rayonnant, les mèches blondes dorée fouettant ce magnifique fascié, ses prunelles d'argent posé sur moi, ce sourire si calmant, tout cela me faisait de la peine, me donnait envie de pleurer, et ce soir j'ai craqué, je me suis laissé tomber dans cette tristesse qui me détruisait de l'intérieur, pensant que cela me calmerais, mais non, c'est l'inverse, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu plus sombré dans ma peine.

Oyez oyez brave gens, venez écouter la triste histoire d'un adolescent. Venez écouter sa déchéance. Laissez-vous embarquer dans sa vie d'adolescent. Qui durant toute sa vie devait faire allégeance. Maintenant qu'il détient sa propre vie, il en à perdus toute envie. Oyez oyez brave gens, ne vous laissez pas berner par sa triste adolescence.

Berner ! J'aurais aimé berner son cœur plus longtemps, mais non, la raison avait décidé de l'emporter plus rapidement sur mon cœur…

**J'ai mille et une histoires à vous dire  
Des rumeurs des villes, des ragots d'ascenseurs  
J'ai la tête pleine, j'ai la tête pleine d'humeurs.**

Bien sûr, mon état n'est pas passez inaperçus aux yeux des gens. Des rumeurs circulent sur moi, les autres élèves pensant que je ne les entendrais jamais, mais perdus, j'en entends énormément. J'aime bien celle qui dit que lorsque j'ai tué Voldemort j'ai perdus une part de mon âme, me réduisant presque au rang de zombie. Ou encore celle-ci, Harry Potter entretenait une secrète histoire d'amour avec Tom Jedusort, mais à cause de la Prophétie, les deux hommes durent combattre, et à présent que le Survivant avait vaincus, la tristesse d'avoir perdus son amour le rend mou, triste et mélancolique. Bien d'autre circulent encore, plus farfelue les une que les autres.

Mais après tout, ils ont raison, lorsque je marche dans les couloirs, je le fait la tête baisser, le dos quelque peu baisser. Mon visage est blême, des cernes se sont creusé à force de mal dormir la nuit à cause de tout ces visages qui hante la nuit, les visages des gens que j'ai tué, même si c'était des mangemorts, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à l'idée que j'ai tué ces personne, rendant veuf, veuve, orphelin et orpheline des centaines de personnes. Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à l'idée que moi, un garçon de 17 ans, ai les mains plus imbibés de sang qu'une personne ayant vécu presque un siècle.

Colère, tristesse, haine, déception… Je passe par toutes les humeurs possibles, par tous les sentiments qui existent, sauf ceux avec lesquelles on se sent bien… Joie, bonheur, je pense, non j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout oublié. Comment sourit-on pour de vrai ? Comment prendre un visage heureux qui ne soit pas faussé par un sourire forcé ? Mes lèvres tentent de s'étirer en un sourire, mais rien, juste une vulgaire grimace qui fait pitié… Je fais pitié, hein ? Moi je trouve…

**C'est des noms, des visages qui m'reviennent au hasard  
Sur le fil en trompe l'œil, en mirage, des croix de bois  
Des hommages c'est pour toi**

Je vois tout ces visages qui défilent devant mes yeux clos, des gens qui se jettent devant moi, recevant le sort de la mort à ma place, combien en ai-je vue tomber ainsi, a cause de mon incapacité ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai arrêté de compter tant cela me faisait mal… Combien sont mort en voulant me sauver ? Une centaine de visages défilent à présent dans ma tête, je n'en ai oublié aucun, je ne peux pas les oubliés, pas après ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, dans le lot, je dois en connaître même pas une vingtaine, laissant le reste au rang de visage inconnue c'étant sacrifié pour moi… Mais dans le lot, il y en à un qui retiens mon attention, alors j'ouvre les yeux pour fixer cette étoile que j'ai pris l'habitude de regarder presque tous les soirs, cette étoile qui brille le plus dans le ciel, Sirius… Je vois son visage légèrement ridé qui me souriait, toujours rassurant… N'est ce pas cruel de m'ôter les uns après les autres les membres de ma famille ? Je n'ai plus père, ni mère, ni parrain, cousin, tante, oncle… Il m'à tout prit, jusqu'à mes amis… Il me reste un amant, et deux amis fidèles… Comment vivre encore avec seulement cela ? Je leurs fait la promesse de me relevé, de ne pas sombrer encore plus bas… Quelle foutaise ! Comment pourrais-je faire ? Je n'y arrive pas, je tombe de plus en plus dans cette déprime… Alors je leurs souris, même si c'est plus une grimace qu'un sourire, j'essaie de les duper… Ca marche avec Ron et Hermione, pourquoi pas avec lui ? Mais non, trop intelligent, il cherche à savoir pourquoi, il sait la raison, essaie de m'aider, mais rien y fait je n'y arrive pas…

**Qu'est ce qu'tu fais dans la vie?  
Qu'est ce que t'as tiré au sort?**

« Sauveur », « Survivant », « Elu », tous ces surnoms que l'on me donne, tous ces surnoms que je hais du plus profond de mon âme. Lui, il est juste un élève, arrogant, orgueilleux, mais aussi tendre, je l'ai longtemps détesté, pensant qu'il était comme son père. Pensant qu'il était qu'un aristocrate imbus de lui-même et de sa richesse, se reposant sur son père pour ce sortir des problèmes. Mais non, je m'étais trompé, ce n'était en fait qu'un garçon banal de mon âge, un garçon qui peut être attentif, qui tenait plus à sa mère qu'à son père qu'il détestait, qu'il ne souhaite pas réellement cet argent qu'il juge « sale »… En fait, je crois que dans un certain sens j'aurais aimé être à sa place, le fils de deux parents qui n'auront pas été tué par un fou, avec de l'argent, une grande maison… Mais non mon destin m'à fait être celui que je suis à présent et qui n'à qu'une envie, disparaître…

Oh oui, disparaître… Pas mourir, non, je trouve cela lâche. Juste changer de pays, aller sur des plages avec lui, me revigorer au soleil, me détendre, et avoir le temps de me reconstituer… Je soupire, la pluie commence à tomber, décidemment, je ne sècherais pas ce soir, alors je me lève et marche doucement sous la pluie pour prendre la direction du château, marchant dans le parc, quelque peu à l'abri des arbres, mais je me stoppe sur un banc à l'abri de gouttes et regarde cette école… Ma seconde maison… Là où son mes amis, mon amant, ma « famille » en quelque sorte…

**Moi j'suis menteur, amnésique, mauvais joueur et amoureux transi**

Comment ai-je pus me mentir durant tant d'année ? A croire que c'était une haine sans nom qui me tiraillait mes entrailles ? Qui me taraudait mon ventre, me le tordant dans tout les sens. Comment ai-je pu me mentir au point que le désir de le voir dans la journée devenait une obsession que je pensais du au fait que je le détestais ? Sa y est, je deviens incompréhensible même pour moi-même… Comment ai-je pus oublié cette sensation lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois en première année ? De l'admiration, de l'envi, des papillons qui virevoltaient dans mon estomac… Oui, sa y est je me souviens de toute c'est sensation, je les aime…

Je soupire alors que je resserre ma cape autour de mes épaules… Ai-je été aussi naïf pour croire, au début de l'année scolaire, que je ne souhaite passer du temps avec lui juste pour me sentir moins seule, avoir de la compagnie… Tout cela sur un coup de tête ? Quel mauvais joueur je fais… Je m'en rend compte maintenant que je connais la vérité, une triste et dure vérité…

Harry Potter aime Draco Malfoy…

**J'ai pas d'nom, pas d'fierté, pas d'orgueil ni d'courage  
Etre ici, là-bas et tout à la fois**

J'ai laissé le courage de côté, de peur de recevoir un rejet de la part de Draco, peur qu'il se moque de moi, de mes sentiments. Certes il est tendre, j'ai tout de même peur, je crois que je ne supporterais pas un échec pareil, il me raccroche ici, m'empêche de fuir loin de tout ici…

Je bascule la tête en arrière en repensant au nombre de fois que j'ai pleuré devant lui, heureusement que ma fierté est partie depuis longtemps, sinon je ne l'aurais pas supportait… Imaginez, pleuré devant ce qui est votre ex –faux- ennemi, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'en aurais prit un certain coup, et puis mon orgueil, parlons en de celui là, il aurait explosé devant cette honte, heureusement que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même…

Ici, là-bas, loin d'ici, à deux pas de moi… J'aimerais être partout à la fois, loin de tous ces regards curieux, près de mes amis, loin de cette vie se « Sauveur », près de mon amant que j'aime… Mais mon nom, fantôme de mes parents, n'à plus qu'une seule valeur, celle de la célébrité… Changer de nom, prendre celui de Sirius, ou le nom de jeune fille de ma mère… Oui ce serait une nouvelle vie… Mais encore le rêve, prendre le nom de Draco, doux euphémisme, respecté, mais encore adulé, je ne serais plus le même en restant un tant soit peu moi… Prendre le nom de Draco, non mais à quoi je pense ?! Comme si un jour il me dirait « Je t'aime Harry, épouse moi, deviens Harry James Malfoy ! », Deviendrais-je fou ? A la place d'un tendre baisé je me prendrais un bon poing dans la tête oui ! Au moins, ça me remettrait les idées en place…

**J'suis bandit, pirate, voleur, aviateur, civil ou à 200 à l'heure.  
J'ai pas d'plomb dans l'aile, m'en veux pas ma mère  
Ouais, si j'suis pas claire c'est qu'ici c'est l'enfer  
C'est qu'ici c'est l'enfer, j'arrive pas à m'y faire.**

J'aimerais voler son cœur, le lui prendre, l'enfermer en moi et lui offrir le mien… Quoi qu'il le possède déjà le mien, même s'il l'ignore. Je voudrais nous envoler dans le ciel, moi avec mon balai, lui assit derrière moi, apeuré des pirouettes que je fais, ce raccrochant désespérément a mon torse ou à mes hanches, me criant qu'il veut redescendre, que je lui fais peur… Et moi je tendrais ma tête pour l'embrasser dans le ciel, pour le calmer… Mais non, rien ne ce passe ainsi… Certes nous sommes un genre de couple secret, mais je le vois très bien reprendre son masque de dédain, son regard emplit de dégout, sa lèvre supérieur légèrement retrousser : « Tu es encore plus atteint que je ne le croyais Potter, on avait fixé des règle, enfin non, TU avais fixé des règles, pas de sentiments, juste du sexe. » Oui mais Malfoy, il n'y à pas eu de sexe, des caresse et des baisés oui, mais pas de sexe, et sincèrement, maintenant, je m'en contrefiche. Je le veux simplement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

Je sors une cigarette de son paquet ainsi que mon briquet. Ma clope se faufile entre mes lèvres tandis que j'approche le briquet du bout de ma cigarette. Mince, pourquoi il ne marche pas lui ? Juste quand j'en ai besoin ! Je vérifie le niveau de gaz et pousse un soupire de détresse en voyant que je n'ai plus de quoi faire du feu avec mon briquet… Oh bien sûr je pourrais utiliser le sors _Incendio, _seulement… La dernière fois que j'ai voulu le faire, j'ai faillis me cramer le visage, alors depuis j'évite… Enervé, je lance mon briquet plus loin, il rebondit sur un petit caillou et reviens presque à mes pieds…

Oh maman, qu'est ce que je peux en avoir marre de cette vie de –excuse moi tu terme- merde ! Je peux pas fumer, je peux pas être heureux, je peux pas aimer celui que j'aime, explique moi pourquoi ?! Je n'ai jamais rien fait à personne, au contraire ! Je sauve le monde et voilà comment on me remercie, en m'empêchant de vivre heureux ! Mais quel barbe, quel Enfer !

Des pas résonnent, quelqu'un descend les marches qui sont devant la grande porte du château, il à un instant d'hésitation en me voyant, dommage, la tête baisser, je peux pas être surpris comme lui… Finalement il se plante devant moi.

« Harry ? » J'entends alors que je vois une touffe blonde de cheveux me passer devant alors qu'il ramasse mon briquet. Super manquait plus que lui, mon pauvre cœur, tu va souffrir ce soir.

**Mais si c'est que des vieilles querelles, les jours d'grêle  
J'ai des perles, des palais, une mine d'or, c'est pour toi.  
J'y enfermerai ton nom à l'intérieur,  
j'y enfermerai toi, ton nom. C'est des couleurs.**

« Draco. »

Il attrape ma main et met mon briquet dedans.

« Je ne savais pas que tu fume… »

Evidemment, je me suis toujours rafraichis l'haleine avant de te voir, personne ne sais que je fume, et je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui qui le sache en premier…

« Personne ne le sais. »

Je récupère ma cigarette qui était toujours dans ma bouche et la remet dans son paquet et redresse pour voir Draco avec un regard… Attendrie ? Non… Quelque chose d'inexprimable…

« Tu pouvais la garder, ça te donne un air encore plus sexy. »

Merci Draco, ça me flatte, mais sais tu que mon cœur viens de faire un infarctus ?

« - Non, c'est bon, mon briquet marche plus, je ne peux pas la fumer. Pourquoi est tu là ?

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose.

- Je me promène.

- Tu es trempé, viens on rentre, tu dors avec moi ce soir, je vais te prêter des vêtements.

- Merci, pourquoi est tu là ?

- Ah… He bien je faisais ma ronde, tu sais celle des préfets, et j'ai vus une silhouette aux dehors, alors je suis venu voir pour passer un sermon, et je t'ai vu.

- Pas de sermon ?

- Non pas pour toi.

- Favoritisme ?

- Totalement, aller viens. »

Je ne réplique rien et attrape la main qu'il me tend pour me lever… Merlin Draco, comment puis-je réussir à garder par miracle de contrôle de moi-même. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon banc, dommage, j'aimais bien être là.

Sais tu Draco que je ferais tout pour toi ? Même l'impossible ? Ton nom est enfermer dans mon cœur, le colorant, lui redonnant un tant soi peu de vie, tu sais, dedans, ta vie est parfaite, plus de reproche… Juste toi et moi, juste nous deux…

**Mais j'connais rien de sa vie, simplement qu'il habite tout près et à deux pas d'ici  
J'aime passer du temps assis sur un banc**

Ah, mon bon Draco, heureusement que ta chambre de préfet n'est pas très loin d'ici, il fait moins froid dedans que dehors, je me mes à grelotter et tu me lance un de tes sourires qui me font toujours fondre.

« Voilà ce que c'est que de rester dehors dans le froid et sous la pluie. »

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de soupirer légèrement. J'aimais beaucoup être sur ce banc, seul, même si je suis tout aussi bien avec toi dans ta chambre, mais au moins quand je suis dehors, seul, on ne me prend plus pour un petit faible, mes amis ne me regarde plus avec pitié, les questions ne fusent plus de chaque côtés… Sur ce banc je peux regarder l'étoile Sirius dans le ciel et repenser à ma famille. Sur ce banc je peux m'imaginer que je suis plus que l'amant de Draco, mais aussi son petit ami… Plus qu'un simple baisé par-ci et là, plus que de simples caresses… Plus que tout ça… Je veux plus que ça Draco, je veux que nous soyons plus que tout cela… Merlin, je me conduis comme un Poufsouffle qui promet la lune à sa belle chère et tendre amour… Vois-tu dans quel état tu me rends Draco ? Non, évidemment que non…

L'espace d'un instant j'hésite… Je retourne à mon banc ? Seulement je me suis arrêter sans m'en rendre compte et à présent Draco me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

« - Harry ? Sa va ?

- Oui. Non. Oui. Enfin…

- Hé bien, décide-toi.

- Non, sa va, t'inquiète pas.

- Je m'inquiète, et puisqu'on parle, pourquoi m'évite tu en ce moment ? »

Zut, il l'à remarqué… Je dis quoi ?

« - Ne dit pas de bêtises, je ne t'évite pas, si je t'évitais je ne serais pas en train de te suivre.

- Arrête ! »

Il me cri dessus, je ne bouge plus, j'écarquille les yeux, mon souffle est coupé, je crois que les larmes me montent aux yeux…

« - Assez Harry ! Assez ! Ne me ment pas ! Pas à moi !

- Mais… Je… »

Quelle éloquence, bravo, je ne peux plus parler, les larmes coulent sur mon visage, bloquant ma gorge… Mais il à raison, je lui ment… Pitié, je ne veux pas lui dire, je ne me sens pas près…

« - Je… Désolé Draco… Je…

- Non Harry c'est moi qui suis navré… »

J'ai peur, pourquoi ne parle t-il plus ? Pourquoi il détourne la tête ? Pitié, pas ça… Mon pauvre cœur ne le supporterait pas… J'ai mal… Il ne me regarde plus et moi je crève de peur…

« - Draco ?

- Je suis désolé Harry, je… Je…

- Tu ?

- Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus… »

Mon cœur manque un battement alors que je me retiens de pousser un cri de joie. Il ne veut pas me quitter ! Il ne veut pas qu'on arrête ! Cet idiot à seulement une fierté maladive qui lui donne une incroyable difficulté à s'excuser, il m'à foutus une peur bleu… Je m'approche alors de lui et l'embrasse tendrement… Oui je profite encore un peu.

« Pardonne moi Draco, en effet je cherchais à t'éviter, et je m'en excuse, et je te promets de ne plus le faire… Mais j'avais mes raisons… Je te le dirais le temps venus, mais pour le moment… Je ne me sens pas encore prêt, alors pardonne moi, je ne le ferais plus… Promit. »

Il acquiesce avant de m'embrasser et se remet en route, marchant devant moi, me tenant par la main.

**Le r'garder filer au milieu des passants, au milieu des passants  
A le voir s'éloigner j'hésite un instant**

Je le regarde, sans plus être conscient de ce qui nous entoure, je vois juste des armures qui passent à côtés de nous… Ou bien est-ce nous qui passons à leurs côtés ? A vrai dire je m'en fiche totalement… Tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'être avec lui, juste lui, rattraper le temps perdus à cause de ma débilitée profonde… On se lâche finalement la main et je ralenti, je suis essoufflé, j'ai envie de fumer…

**"Est ce que vous auriez du feu? Une minute ou deux?"**

« Draco, est ce que tu à du feu ? Une minute ou deux ? Je veux fumer pour me calmer… »

Non, sincèrement, je me vois mal lui demander.

« Non je n'ai pas de feu, je ne fume pas, va falloir que tu attendes pour te… Calmer ? »

Oups j'ai parlé à voix haute…

« - Te calmer ?

- Oui… Je… Me calmer… Par ce que… Hé bien…

- Laisse Harry, c'est bon, t'es pas prêt pour m'en parler, j'ai compris.

- Comment tu sais que c'est en rapport ?

- Tu hésite Harry, comme tout à l'heure.

- Ah.

- Aller, viens. »

**Lui parler du beau temps, lui parler du beau temps  
J'lui dirai qu'il est celui qui remplit mes jours**

J'aimerais te le dire Draco, vraiment. Je voudrais vraiment te dire que je t'aime, que tu illumine mes journées, que tu me les rends vivantes, que tu me donne envie de les vivre, d'en profiter. Mais je n'y arrive pas, les mots restent bloquer dans ma gorge qui se referme étrangement à chaque fois que je veux te le dire… Mais ne désespère pas je te le dirais un jour, oui, tu sauras la vérité, mais par pitié, ne m'abandonne pas avant …

Nous sommes à présent dans ta chambre, nous nous embrassons, mais n'allons pas plus loin, comme d'habitude. Puis nous nous arrêtons et on s'installe dans ton lit après que j'ai enfilé un pantalon de pyjama que tu m'à prêter, et nous discutons, comme d'habitude, mais je dois bien avouez que plus le temps passe, et plus je me confis à toi… Je te dis mes craintes, mes angoisses, mais aussi ce que j'aime, ce que je déteste… Tu sais, ça fait du bien de ce confier à quelqu'un, de lui dire ce qu'on à sur le cœur, surtout quand c'est à la personne que l'on aime.

« - Ca ne va pas Harry ?

- Si, si sa va, pourquoi ?

- Tu me regarde bizarrement.

- Je suis peut être simplement fatigué.

- Si tu le dit… »

Après un bref sourire pour te rassurer, je m'installe sur ton torse, écoutant les battements de ton cœurs… Serait tu malade ? Ton cœur bas un peu vite… Pendant que je me berce avec ton rythme cardiaque, toi, tu me caresse mes cheveux, les entortillant autour de tes doigts… Tu sais que j'aime ça ?...

**Et l'appeler mon chéri, ma folie et mon amour  
Moi j'vendrai mes crack, mon ciel, mes rêves pour un regard de lui ...**

Il est environ trois heure du matin, je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir alors que toi tu es déjà dans les bras de Morphée…

« Mon ange ? »

Pas de réponse, oui, tu dors vraiment… Tu est bien plus beau que dans mes rêves, tu est bien différent de dans mes rêves, tu est plus calme, plus serein… Je caresse les contours de ton visage, et ne souhaite qu'une chose…

« Je t'aime Draco Malfoy, je t'aime… »

Ma voix ne c'est pas bloquer… Normal, tu dors, tu ne peux pas m'entendre, mais au moins je te l'aurais dit… Au moins tu le saura inconsciemment… Peut être l'aura tu entendu, mais tu croira que c'est un rêve, et tu rigolera en croyant avoir entendu une pareille bêtise, et tu te dire « Pff si jamais Potter m'aime vraiment, je suis dans la merde… ». Et tu… Et tu… Et tu me jetteras… Et tu… Et je… Et je serais seul…

J'ai peur Draco… Car devant toi… Car devant toi je suis un piètre _Menteur_…

* * *

_**A Suivre...**_


	4. Le vieil amant

**_Voilà le nouveau chapitre de "Song" -plus court que les autres- , et qui est acessoirement l'avant dernier, je ne sais pas encore si je ferais un épilogue. Je serais absente durant une semaine (début des vacances !!!), donc je publierais la suite soit demain, soit dans une semaine puisque ce week-end je serais au Mangazur (paradis sur terre pour moi!!! lol). Donc voila. L'interprète de cette chanson est de nouveau Emilie Simon, et la chanson s'appelle "Le vieil amant"._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!._**

**_Fleur de Lisse: Merci pour ta rewiew, elle m'à fait très plaisir!_**

* * *

Un silence… Voilà ce qui m'à été dit en retour… Rien, juste deux yeux qui me fixait dans le vide… Tu sais Malfoy, si tu voulais me repousser, tu pouvais me le dire au lieu de me regarder comme un taré… Ca fait mal… C'est vraiment ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on se fait rejeter ? Ca fait mal…

_Mon amour j'ai pensé  
Avec naïveté  
Qu'un brin seul de muguet  
Pouvait te ramener  
_

Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais… Non que je t'aime…

« Draco… Je… Je t'aime !... »

Mais juste un silence m'à répondu, tu étais là à me fixer en silence, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage… Surprise ? Dégout ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'était… Juste que ça m'à fait du mal alors je me suis enfuis… J'ai naïvement pensé que peut-être tu accepterais mes sentiments et même que l'on continuerait, laissant de côté mes sentiments, mais non, une fois encore j'ai été trop bête. Je t'ai jeté mon amour au visage, et toi tu lui à cracher dessus…

_Alors j'ai retrouvé  
Un ou deux vieux sonnets  
Pour te rappeler  
Pour te rappeler  
_

Je pensais que je pourrais même te dire un ou deux poèmes, tournerais-je Poufsouffles ? Même moi j'en suis bouleversé… Moi, Harry Potter, je deviens niais ! Je suis déjà dehors, sous le même abri que lorsque je fume. Alors je ressors ce maudit paquet de cigarette, alors je remets cette fichu cigarette entre mes lèvres, alors je réutilise ce sale briquet pour encore plus me détruire les poumons… Et encore, si ça pouvais me les détruire, non, je suis sorcier, alors la cigarette ne peut pas me les réduire en cendre, non ça me rend juste dépendant de la nicotine… Je suis là, à expirer cette fumée grisâtre, mais je n'ai qu'une envie, crier ton nom, crier mon amour pour toi, peut-être pour essayer de conquérir ton cœur…

« Pourquoi ne répond tu pas… Je t'aime Draco... Putain je t'aime ! »

C'est douloureux de ce remémoré les cinq dernières minutes…

_A moi mon amour  
A travers ce beau jour  
De printemps j'ai laissé  
Près de tes pieds tomber  
Un brin seul de muguet  
_

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, le ciel était d'un bleu rare, aucun nuage, Hermione et Ron était enfin ensemble, semblant devenir heureux après le chao, alors je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi ne tenterais-je pas moi aussi d'être heureux ? »… A croire que le bonheur met interdit…

Les notes étaient bonnes. MacGonagall nous annonçait que Poudlard reprenait du poil de la bête, que l'héritage que Dumbledore lui avait fait remontait dans l'estime des sorciers… Oui, une belle journée.

Alors le soir venu, je suis allé te voir, à l'abri des regards. Comme d'habitude tu m'à pris dans tes bras, comme d'habitude tu m'à demander comment avait été ma journée.

« Bien. » T'ai-je répondu. « Je veux te dire quelque chose d'important. »

Ton visage c'est tout de suite un peu refermer, ton corps s'est légèrement tendu, alors je me suis écarter après t'avoir embrassé les lèvres. Espérant qu'ensuite tu y répondrais avec la réponse que j'espérais…

« Draco… Je… Je t'aime !... »

_Mais il s'est desséché  
Attendant ce baiser  
Qui ne viendra jamais_

Mais le baiser n'est pas venu, il n'est jamais venu. Ton visage n'arborait aucune expression, mon cœur c'est brisé, mon amour à desséché, brulant cependant… Suis-je fou ?

_Le mois de Mai  
S'est joué de moi  
_

Nous sommes en Mai, la fin de l'année scolaire, alors j'ai voulus tenter ma chance… Ridicule hein ?

Je regarde les étoiles et compte combien de temps je vais encore le croiser en cour et dans les couloirs… Un mois ? Un mois et demi ? Trop long ! Trop dur ! Trop de souffrance…

La douce fumée grise s'échappe une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres, les effleurant, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler des tiennes que je ne toucherais plus… J'explose de rire, m'étouffant à moitié avec ma cigarette ! Vois comme tu m'à rendus accro à toi ! Pire que la nicotine !

_Cette année  
J'ai laissé couler trop d'émois  
Cette fois le mois Mai  
S'est moqué de moi  
_

Le temps est passé trop vite, jouant de nous, de nos sentiments, de mes sentiments… C'n'est pas possible, je vais mourir… Oui, c'est ça, je vais mourir, bonne idée… Mais comment ? Me laisser dépérir sans manger ? Impossible, Hermione et Mrs Weasley sont toujours sur mon dos… Me dessécher à force de pleurer ? Trop lent… Sauter du pont pour toucher le fond du lac ? Oui… Parfait…

_Cette année  
J'ai laissé couler trop d'émois  
Cette fois  
Cette fois_

Je suis à présent sur le chemin du pont, un sourire idiot coller au visage… Pourquoi me direz-vous ? C'est simple, je vais retrouver ma mère, mon père, Sirius, Ginny, Neville, tout le monde ! Alors je suis heureux… Même si je suis lâche… Mais comprenez-moi, comme le regarder en face maintenant ? Je ne peux pas… Voir ses yeux moqueurs, rieurs… Insupportable… Entendre de nouveaux ses sarcasmes, ses remarques blessantes ? Je n'y survivrais pas, alors autant en finir cette fois…

Un meurtrier n'à pas réussi à me vaincre car je voulais vivre, mais aujourd'hui je suis juste détruit… Juste vide… Juste… Mort…

_Il est parti le temps  
Il n'a pas pris son temps  
Me voilà qui t'attends  
Comme un vieux prétendant  
_

L'année est vite passée, me privant de joie, de bonheur qui ont étés bien peu à mon goût. Mais qu'y puis-je ? Rien, à part penser une dernière fois à ces moments si tendre, si bon, si triste aussi. Je me suis peu à peu révélé à toi, comme tu l'à fais à moi, mais à présent je le regrette, car je t'ai donné un grand nombre d'idée pour me faire du mal… Au final, en fait, j'avais peur que tu gâche tout en allant voir ailleurs, mais bon dieu, finalement, c'est moi qui ai tout foutu en l'air… Comme un idiot j'ai pensé que nos sentiments pourrait être les mêmes… Comme un idiot j'ai cru que tu pourrais m'aimer…

_Me voilà qui regrette  
Devant ces quelques miettes  
Une vielle amourette  
Qui n'a ni queue ni tête_

« Je t'aime Draco…

Je suis enfin au dessus du lac, contre la rambarde de sécurité. Agilement je l'escalade et me tiens debout dessus, un léger vent frais c'est lever et secoue mes cheveux que tu à tant de fois tenter de coiffer, et qu'à ton grand damne, tu n'à jamais réussi.

Ai-je été aussi naïf ?

En fait, je crois que je me répète… Mais au final, ça fais du bien car ça fais du mal…

Pas de sens ?

Oui ce que je dis n'à pas de sens, mais je m'en fiche, ça me fais du bien de revivre c'est moment et parce que ça me fais tellement mal que ça m'aide à retomber sur Terre. Lourdement certes, me blessant, mais c'est mieux que si je restais devant mes rêves égarés…

Tiens, j'ai une âme de poète ce soir…

Une lourde bourrasque me fais vaciller, et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est retrouver mon équilibre en explosant d'un rire presque hystérique, vous savez, comme ceux des chagrins dans les films, ceux qui font bien peur… Je pense que je me fais un peu peur ce soir… Un peu…

_Mon amour j'ai pensé  
Avec naïveté  
Qu'un brin seul de muguet  
Pouvait te ramener  
Alors j'ai retrouvé  
Un ou deux vieux sonnets  
Que tu n'as jamais aimé_

La lune se reflète dans le lac, c'est magnifique… J'aurais aimé que tu sois là avec moi à regarder ce sublime spectacle… Je sais déjà que la lune aurait blanchit ta peau d'une lueur bien trop pâle pour ton corps, le rendant fantomatique, rajoutant du mystère à ta personnalité qui l'est déjà. Tes cheveux auraient brillé… C'est définitif, le Choixpeau Magique avait tord, je ne dépendais ni de Serpentard ni de Gryffondor, mais de Poufsouffle…

Tu n'à jamais aimé que je te complimente sur ton physique, tu ne te trouvais pas parfait, et pourtant, tu l'étais de loin… Moi, à côté, je n'étais qu'un épouvantail…

_Le mois de mai  
S'est joué de moi  
Cette année  
J'ai laissé couler trop d'émois  
Cette fois le mois mai  
S'est moqué de moi  
Cette année  
J'ai laisser couler trop d'émois  
Cette fois  
Cette fois _

Ah ! Un long soupir sort de mes lèvres alors que lentement je fais basculer mon corps en avant… M'abandonnant à toutes les sensations qui m'entourent. Mais je stoppe mon corps, je sens des vibrations sur la barre de la rambarde, quelqu'un court, quelqu'un cri… Mon nom ?

« Harry ! »

C'est la voix de Draco que j'entends, non, je dois encore me remémorer cette odieuse soirée… Mais pourtant… Il ne me semble pas qu'il m'ait parlé… Non, il était resté silencieux…

_Je voulais je l'avoue  
Danser joue contre joue  
Je l'avoue je rêvais  
De te faire tournoyer  
_

Je descends de la rambarde et, à peine ai-je le temps de me retourner, que deux bras puissants me collent à un corps chaud et à moitié débrailler. Un visage comme le mien à celui-ci, nos joues s'effleurant, que ce passe t-il ?! Soudain le visage se baisse et une paire de lèvres gourmande déposent des baisés tout aussi gourmand sur mon cou… De la même manière que _lui_… Alors je m'extirpe avec difficulté, tournoyant légèrement sur moi-même pour m'extirper de cette prise qui m'étouffe. Mes cheveux volent, et soudain le scène pour moi se passe comme au ralentit…

_Respirer cet air frais  
Regarder rayonner  
Le visage d'un amour  
Qui n'a pas vu le jour_

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge, je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller… Je vois deux yeux gris d'acier à demi fermés, une bouche rouge entrouverte, un visage fin surpris, des mèches blonde revenir sur ce visage de porcelaine, brillant d'un éclat étrange… Je vois cette peau à l'allure fantomatique… Je vois l'objet de ma hantise…

« Draco… »

Pourquoi me poursuivre alors que tu ne m'aime pas…

_Mon amour j'ai pensé  
Avec naïveté  
Qu'un brin seul de muguet  
Pouvait te ramener  
Alors j'ai retrouvé  
Un ou deux vieux sonnets  
Je sais tu n'aimes pas les sonnets  
Je sais_

« Laisse-moi ! »

Je cri avec le plus de conviction que je peux mettre dans ma voix, mais en réalité je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne, d'ailleurs cela doit s'entendre…

Je commence à courir dans le sens inverse au sien. Je veux lui échapper comme il m'échappe, mais je veux qu'il me prenne tendrement dans ses bras… Je veux le fuir, mais je veux continuer d'être son amant… Mais bon dieu ! Merlin ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me décider ?!

« Harry ! »

Il se saisit de mon poignet, il m'à déjà rattraper… Il me tire à lui et me colle à son torse pour m'empêcher de bouger… Je me débats, tape son torse de mes poings, je lui cri que je le hais, que je veux crever, que je veux qu'il crève ! Mais il ne m'écoute pas et resserre son étreinte, ne m'écoute t-il pas ?

« Je sais que tu ne me hait pas. Arrête s'il te plaît… »

Je reste stoïque… Que faire ?

« Tu sens encore la cigarette… »

Je redresse la tête et le pousse d'un coup.

« Ne m'approche pas ! Ne viens pas me faire plus de mal ! Ca va, tu t'es remis de la nouvelle ? Harry Potter qui t'aime ! Pas trop dégouter ? Apparemment non vu que tu viens pour jouer avec mes sentiments maintenant ! Mais dit toi bien une chose maintenant, je ne suis pas un jouet ! Et ne me sort pas, « Tu te trompe Harry, je t'aime aussi. ». Ne joue pas avec ces mots là. Si tu m'aimais, tu n'aurais pas garder le silence, tu ne serrais pas rester immobile. »

Tu ne bouge pas, tu reste à nouveau immobile, tu baisse juste la tête.

_Le mois de mai  
S'est joué de moi  
Cette année  
J'ai laisser couler trop d'émois  
Cette fois le mois mai  
S'est moqué de moi  
Cette année  
J'ai laisser couler trop d'émois  
Cette fois  
Cette fois_

« N'interprète pas mes silences n'importe comment, tu n'es pas dans ma tête. Laisse-moi m'expliquer… »

Que ?....

* * *

_**A Suivre...**_


	5. Plus me passer de toi

**Quelle honte, j'abuse... J'ai même pas d'excuse -_-". Donc je m'excuse platement.**

**Pour m'excuser, je vous sors le dernier chapitre de "Song" (même si j'hésite à mettre un épilogue), et vous annonce que j'ai actuellement deux OS en cours, l'un assez drôle, l'autre moins mais qui finit bien (comme dans les 3/4 des histoires que j'écris ^^.)**

**Fleur de lisse: Harry est désespérer, il n'à plus de famille, des amis quasi inéxistant, et un amour qui le "repousse", je pense qu'à ses place j'aurais réagis de la même manière.**

**Bref, je vous laisse place à la lecture.**

**Ps: épilogue ou pas épilogue?**

* * *

**Song.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**Plus me passer de toi.**

_Bloqué à l'Ouest_

_Cherche à me retrouver_

_Cherche à me rassurer_

_Me déconnecter_

Je regarde à droite, je regarde à gauche, mais non, je ne le vois pas. Invisible à mes yeux… J'ai cru entendre ses sanglots pendant que je le cherchais, mais je ne le trouve pas… Comment ai-je pu rester immobile alors que j'attendais ça ?! Oui ! Oui j'attendais ça ! Mais trop surpris, mon cerveau c'est déconnecté… Merlin, Harry, où est tu ?!

Je t'ai cherché partout, même devant ta salle commune… Me faisant attraper par ton meilleur ami qui était surpris en me voyant, je crois que je me moquerais toute ma vie de sa tête.

Non ! Aller ! Je dois me concentrer sur toi !

Alors je tente de te trouver à l'extérieur. J'ai d'abord cherché sur le terrain de Quidditch, tu m'avais dit une fois que tu aimais y aller… Mais non, tu n'y étais pas, alors je tente en cet instant vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

_Mais collé à toi_

_Bercé par ton odeur_

Non, tu n'y étais pas non plus…

Bon sang, Harry ! Où est tu ?

« Harry !!! »

Quelqu'un cri… C'est… Moi ? Je ne m'en rends compte que lorsque la douleur prend place dans ma gorge, te rend tu compte que, moi, un Malfoy, je cri, je cri pour te retrouver, pour te ravoir entre mes bras ? Sentir ton odeur ?

Merlin, je me transforme en Poufsouffle…

Et si ?... Et si tu étais à la tour d'Astronomie ? Et la Salle sur Demande ? Mais mince ! J'ai trop de lieux qui me viennent en tête, je ne sais lequel choisir en premier…

La Salle sur Demande… Oui, je vais d'abord y aller… Pitié… Sois là-bas…

_Dormant dans ta chaleur_

_Je sens monter la peur_

Je n'en peux plus… Je suis à présent en route pour la tour d'Astronomie…

J'ai eu peur, très peur, en entrant dans la Salle sur Demande… Est tu autant en colère que ça Harry ? Assez pour détruire tous les meubles qu'il y avait dans la pièce ? Ce lit où nous avons tant dormit, cette cheminée où nous avons tant observé les flammes ?

J'ai peur Harry, peur de t'avoir perdu pour de bon, peur que ma débilité me fasse perdre ce peu de bonheur que je pouvais enfin avoir entre les mains…

_Je n'peux plus me passer de toi_

_Ne plus y penser_

_Tu es là contre moi_

_Je n'peux plus me passer de toi_

_Jamais assez de toi_

J'abandonne la tour d'Astronomie, je viens de voir une silhouette qui se déplace vers le pont… Avec de la fumée… Je n'espère qu'une chose c'est que ce sera toi !

Oh Harry, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, te savoir sur le pont me fais peur, j'ai peur que tu fasses une bêtise… Je ne veux qu'une chose, te serrer dans mes bras. Te montrer que je… Que je… Je…

« Que je t'aime putain ! »

Je sursaute moi-même en me rendant compte de mes paroles, du fait qu'elles aient dépassé mes lèvres, c'est là deuxième fois ce soir que je ne me contrôle pas… Te rends-tu compte Harry ? Je ne me contrôle plus, et tout ça à cause de toi…

J'arrive enfin au pont et te vois, debout, sur la rambarde, les bras écartés, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés…

Que… Que vas-tu faire ?

_Viens de ce côté_

_La lumière est si belle_

« Harry ! »

Tu te retourne enfin vers moi, mais… Tu ne semble pas m'avoir vu… Tu descends lentement de la barrière, alors je n'hésite pas et te prend dans mes bras, t'empêche de fuir, de faire une bêtise.

Je dépose de doux baisés humides dans ton cou, je veux que tu sache que c'est moi, que je t'aime… Même si les mots refusent de sortir de ma bouche…

Je ne sais comment tu à fais ça, mais te voilà plus loin, hors de mes bras, et tu me regarde, les yeux remplis de surprises…

« Draco… » Murmure tu…

_De ce côté du ciel_

_Viens jusqu'à me toucher_

« Laisse-moi ! » Me cri tu presque avec haine.

Alors c'est ça ? Maintenant tu me hais ?

Pitié, non, Harry, pourquoi commence tu à courir. Par chance je te rattrape, empoigne ton poigné et te force à te retourner.

« Harry ! »

Je te colle à mon torse, comme je l'ai fais tant de fois, sauf que cette fois je reçois des coups de poings dans le torse. Tu me hurle des mots blessant, mais je sais que tu ne les pense pas, ce sont de vieilles insultes que tu ressors.

« Je sais que tu ne me hais pas. Arrête s'il te plaît… »

Merlin que j'aimerais avoir raison, me convaincre moi-même que tu ne me hait pas. Mais il semblerait que j'ai raison puisque tu arrête de me taper et reste droit comme un piquet.

Je sens ton odeur, encore et toujours la même.

« Tu sens encore la cigarette… »

Il semblerait que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, tu me repousse violement.

_Je n'peux plus me passer de toi_

_Ne plus y penser_

_Tu es là contre moi_

_Je n'peux plus me passer de toi_

_Jamais assez de toi_

_Si tu veux te passer de moi_

_Arrête d'y penser_

« Ne m'approche pas ! Ne viens pas me faire plus de mal ! Ca va, tu t'es remis de la nouvelle ? Harry Potter qui t'aime ! Pas trop dégouter ? Apparemment non vu que tu viens pour jouer avec mes sentiments maintenant ! Mais dit toi bien une chose maintenant, je ne suis pas un jouet ! Et ne me sort pas, « Tu te trompe Harry, je t'aime aussi. ». Ne joue pas avec ces mots là. Si tu m'aimais, tu n'aurais pas gardé le silence, tu ne serrais pas rester immobile. »

Oh Harry, si tu savais comme j'ai honte de la réaction que j'ai eu…

Je baisse la tête et respire un grand coup…

« N'interprète pas mes silences n'importe comment, tu n'es pas dans ma tête. Laisse-moi m'expliquer… »

Cette fois, c'est toi qui ne bouge pas…

_Je n'te lâcherai pas_

_Je n'peux plus me passer de toi_

_Me passer de toi…_

« Je… Je… Putain…. Que c'est dure à dire… Tu m'obsède Harry, demande à Blaise, je le gonfle à force de lui parler de toi, il est le seul au courant… En cours je t'observe, mes cours ne ressemble plus à rien… Au départ je n'avais pas de sentiments pour toi… Non pitié, ne fais pas cette tête… Laisse-moi finir… Mais… Mais depuis peu, mon cœur battais étrangement en ta présence, j'avais hâte de te voir, mais je stressais en même temps, j'avais peur que tu me dises que tu ne voulais plus que l'on se voit… Et ce soir… Ce soir tu m'à avouer tes sentiments, faisant jaillir ceux que je gardais au fond de moi… Oui je n'ai pas réagis, surpris que tu dises ce que j'attendais, surpris de comprendre enfin mon cœur, de comprendre ces bagarres où je cherchais seulement à te toucher… Harry… Je t'aime… Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés encore, encore et longtemps, continué de te voir fumer, de sentir cette odeur horrible de clope, d'embrasser tes lèvres… Je ne peux plus me passer de toi… »

_Reste à mes côtés…_

_Je ne peux plus me passer de toi_

_Ne plus y penser_

Tu reste figé quelques instants, avant de t'approcher de moi, de passer tes mains sous mes yeux pour ôter quelque chose d'humide… Mes larmes ? Merlin, un Malfoy qui pleure… Décidemment, ce soir j'enchaîne…

« Comment… Comment est ce que je peux te croire ? »

Je relève la tête brusquement… Serais-tu prêt à me laisser une dernière chance ?

« Hé bien… Si… Si voir un Malfoy pleurer ne te suffit pas, je te propose de voir comment les choses pourraient évoluer entre nous… »

_Tu es contre moi_

_Je n'peux plus me passer de toi_

_Me passer de toi…_

Tu souris et approche ton visage du mien.

« Je t'aime Draco… »

Cette fois je ne gâcherais pas tout…

« Je t'aime Harry James Potter… »

Tu souris et je capture tes douces lèvres, te faisant passer le plus de sentiments possible dans ce baiser, te montrer que je suis sincère…

_Reste auprès de moi…_

_Auprès de moi…_

_Auprès de moi…_

* * *

_**Et voilà pour la fin de cette Story. J'espère qu'elle vous à plus. Je vous dit à bientôt avec "Nuits de ses jours" et les deux OS qui se nomment déjà "La Farce et la Poupée" et "Dear Myself".**_


	6. L'iris et la Rose

**_Lorsque j'ai écouté cette chanson pendant l'été, j'en ai lâché mon I-pod en entendant les paroles, tout concordait avec l'histoire... La description physique de Draco, et même l'histoire de la rose! Et pourtant, c'était la première fois que j'écoutais la chanson... J'ai halluciné... Je crois que c'est rare qu'une chanson m'ait aussi rapidement inspiré... On pourrait dire que c'est du baclé, car je ne l'ai écrit qu'en deux jours, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire... Surtout les sentiments d'Harry, car on vois que même si plusieurs années ont passés, ses doutes et sa mentalités sont demeurés quelques peu les mêmes..._**

**_Bref, je vous laisse lire, j'attends vos avis..._**

**_Gwenhifar : Ta rewiew m'à beaucoup touché, j'ai faillis en pleurer, j'espère que si tu repasse la lire et vois ce chapitre il te plaira aussi... ^^_**

**_Fleur de Lisse : J'espère que cette fin te plaira, j'ai mit du temps à me mettre à l'écrire, car quelque part, c'est dur d'écrire un fin car les idées s'enchaîne, on veux en rajouté, mais pas trop... Bref, dans tous les cas j'espère que ça t'aura plu..._**

**_Baka BabacOoL : Ravie que ça t'ai plu. Je l'ai fais, l'épilogue, et comme pou Gwenhifar et Fleur de Lisse, j'espère qu'il va te plaire ^^_**

* * *

**Une guêpe s'envole, se pose, butine  
Et l'image cogne à ma rétine  
Mais déjà mon regard est loin  
Je n'sais plus voir le quotidien  
**

Minuit… Une heure… Deux heures… Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est… Pour moi ça n'à pas d'importance… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'entoure, et je n'en ai rien à faire… Mon regard suit une guêpe sans vraiment la voir, et pourtant, une question me trotte dans l'esprit, _'Que fait-elle là ?'_ La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, nous sommes en hiver, il neige… Et pourtant, elle est là, devant mon banc, presque dans mes mains, cherchant une fleur dans l'immensité de neige qui l'entoure… Elle est comme moi, seule et abandonné… Penché en avant, les bras ballant, ma clope entre mes lèvres, je me dis…

« Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? »

Un quotidien abrutissant c'est installé entre nous deux, brisant notre couple… Réveil, petit déj, bisou, boulot, retour à la maison, dîné, télé, bisou, dodo… Ah… Oui… J'ai oublié la baise du samedi soir… Toujours à la même heure… 20h…

Ca donne envi de se marier n'est-ce pas ? Car oui, Draco et moi sommes mariés, depuis plus de 5 ans… Quand j'y pense, aujourd'hui cela fait 6 ans… Et normalement c'est soirée baise jusqu'à l'aurore… Mais alors qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Sans mon amour ?

C'est simple, j'essais de rompre le quotidien… De fuir… Fuir Draco… Car ce soir, j'ai été ignoble avec lui… Je l'ai traité de tout, sauf de _'mon amour'_, _'chéri'_, _'bébé' _comme je le fais habituellement… Non, ce soir c'était des insultes blessantes… Et quelque part je me dis qu'il l'à mérité… Je pensais et pense toujours qu'il me trompe à cause de ses retards qui se rallongent… Sois il à trouvé mieux que moi… Soit il ne m'aime plus… Mais il y à aussi la disparition d'une chose que je haïssais, mais de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés, je ne me sens pas bien… Je me sens mal… Seul… C'est paradoxale quand même, j'ai un mari qui m'aime –ou plus-, et pourtant je me sens seule sans _elle_…

**J'aim'rais m'réveiller sans mémoire  
Redécouvrir c'que j'peux plus voir  
J'ai écrit une petite annonce  
Un mois déjà : pas de réponse  
**

Parfois je me demande ce qu'il se serrait passé si j'étais devenu amnésique durant la bataille…

Parfois je rêve de devenir amnésique, peut être cela réveillerais t-il notre couple, peut être rapprendrions nous à nous connaître… Mais non, il connaît par cœur mes craintes… Cela peut être bien… Au départ… Maintenant, le voir couper la télé lorsqu'il y à un sujet sur une guerre, c'est agaçant alors qu'avant je trouvais ça bien… Le voir jeter le journal sans me le donner car il y à des morts dans les pages m'énerve, alors qu'avant cela me donnait envie de le remercier… Le voir repousser les autres hommes d'autour de moi –collègues ou non- me donne envie de le frapper, alors qu'avant cela me donnais envie de l'embrasser…

Comment les choses ont put changer ainsi ?... Est-ce le temps qui passe qui nous rends vieux et cons, la monotonie nous rend t-il amorphe et colérique ? Je ne supporte plus cette situation… De moins en moins…

Alors je me retrouve tard dans la nuit, ici, sur ce banc, la clope au bec, remuant dans ma tête la moindre pensée sombre…

Cela fait un mois, un mois que je demande régulièrement Draco s'il sait où est passé ma fleur… Au départ c'était _'Peut être que la femme de ménage l'à jeté par accident… Je suis navré mon amour…'_. Maintenant c'est _'Laisse moi bon sang avec cette fleur ! Je ne sais pas où elle est ! Qu'en bien même je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas ! Cette fleur bousille ta vie ! Elle bousille notre couple ! Occupe toi plus de toi et de moi plutôt que de cette foutue fleur !'_

Je sais que m'entendre parler d'elle l'agace, mais il ne comprend pas que j'ai besoin d'elle ! Que j'ai besoin de la sentir près de moi, de la tenir par moment, de la sentir, elle et son parfum immortelles… Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de cette fleur, elle est seulement un de mes raccords à la vie… Elle et… Lui… Draco…

**Cherche regard neuf sur les choses  
Cherche iris qui n'a pas vu la rose  
Je veux brûler encore une fois  
Au brasier des premières fois  
**

Me voilà en train de pleurer, moi, mes yeux et ma clope au bec… En y repensant, cela fait depuis que je suis avec Draco que je n'ai pas fumé… L'odeur acre et désagréable du tabac ne m'avais pas manqué… Et pourtant je la savoure à nouveau… Je regarde en louchant le bout rouge et brulant de la cigarette et repense à mon amour pour Draco… Au fond, l'amour, c'est comme une clope… L'amour brule des jours heureux, ralentit vers le centre, et cesse à la fin… Et toi tu reste comme un con avec un mégot dans les mains, ce qu'il te reste de ton amour… Tu deviens dépendant, va à u autre amour, le brule, le fini et vole à un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il te bousille le cœur et que tu en crève…

Moi je ne demande que ça, mourir d'amour à nouveau pour Drac', mais il ne viens pas…

A-t-il remarqué mon absence ? Où est-il allez dans son bureau pour travailler et à fini par s'endormir comme il le fait souvent… Mon portable vibre… C'est lui, son nom est affiché sur le portable… Finalement il à remarqué mon absence… Je décroche et porte le portable à mes oreilles…

« Harry ? Harry ! Réponds-moi ! Où es-tu ? »

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de fixer un point invisible devant moi…

« Harry ?! Où es-tu ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu rien ? »

Parce que je ne vois pas quoi répondre… Je suis dans un parc…

« - Harry ! Tu es blessé ?

- Oui… »

Je raccroche et éteint mon portable. Oui je suis blessé, là, ici, dans mon cœur… Il me fait mal… Il veut sortir de ma poitrine… Il veut me faire mourir… J'ai l'impression qu'il cesse de battre… Je pleure… J'ai mal…

**Je veux revoir ma première fleur  
L'accompagner jusqu'à c'qu'elle meure  
Et découvrir une flaque d'eau  
Comme une porte pour descendre en haut****  
**

'_Tu es ma rose Harry, une rose perdue…'_

Menteur ! Je ne suis rien pour toi !

'_Une magnifique rose qui cherche qui elle est.'_

Je m'étais trouvé au près de toi… Mais je me suis reperdu… Tu m'à perdu…

'_Une rose à la base blanche, qui c'est noircie au fur est à mesure, prenant le légère teinte émeraude au reflet argenter sous la lune…' _

Je devais être ta fleur ! Putain Draco ! Ta fleur ! Tu me l'avais promit ! ET maintenant…. Et maintenant… Tu m'à abandonné… Tu m'à perdu… Comme moi je l'ai perdu… Et… Et je me sens mal… Suis-je égoïste de vouloir venir te dire tout ce qu'il ne va pas ? De vouloir partager ma souffrance avec toi ?

Tu sais… Je l'ai cherché cette porte… Celle qui nous sauverait… Et je l'ai finalement trouvé… Mais elle ne me plaisait pas, alors j'en ai cherché une autre… Mais aucune ne voulais apparaître… Alors j'ai finalement saisit cette poignée à double tranchant pour m'introduire dans cet inconnu qui me fait peur…

Il ne reste plus que deux solutions… Soit Draco s'y enfonce aussi et nous nous retrouvons à deux à nouveau… Soit il m'abandonne et refait ça vie et moi… Et moi je… Je ne serais plus rien…

Plusieurs heures ont passés depuis que Draco à appelé, alors je reprends mon portable et l'allume… A peine initialisé qu'il vibre déjà… Un…. Deux…. Trois… Quatre…. Cinq… Il semblerait que j'ai cinq messages vocaux, portant mon portable à l'oreille, je les écoute…

'_Harry ? Pourquoi à tu éteins ton portable ? Où es-tu ? Où es-tu blessé ? Qui t'à fait ça ?'_

Mais toi Draco… Ainsi que moi…

'_Allo Harry ? C'est Hermione… Draco vient de nous appeler, il est en panique totale… Il parait que tu est blessé ! S'il te plait, contacte-nous… Draco refuse d'appeler la police moldue ou les Auror, il dit que tu ne voudrais pas… Il s'inquiète vraiment… S'il te plait, rappelle le ou rappelle moi…'_

Ainsi il aurait choisis la porte lui aussi… Tant mieux… Cela me réchauffe le cœur… Finalement… Entre nous deux… Ce n'est pas fini… Je porte à nouveau le portable à mon oreille et écoute le troisième message.

'_Harry ! C'est encore moi… Pitié ! Répond-moi… J'ai peur… J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave… Où es-tu…'_

Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je serais bientôt avec toi…

'_Harry ? C'est moi… Ton pote Ron… Hermione est en mode furie… Elle est super inquiète, et je t'avouerais que moi aussi… Tu sais que Draco et moi on est pas des super potes, et pourtant, le voir dans cet état me fait de la peine… Tu verrais son visage tu prendrais peur… Il à reprit son masque, tu sais, celui qui te donnais toujours envie de le baffer, celui qui fais qu'on ne voit pas ses sentiments… Pourtant ses yeux le trahissent, je ne les ai jamais vu aussi inquiets… Et puis il est bien plus pale que d'habitude et d'immense cernes lui font prendre 20 ans… Harry, être séparé, ce n'est pas bon pour vous deux… Rentre chez toi, chez vous… C'est vos 6 ans ce soir, vos 6 ans de mariage… Il n'est pas encore prêts à te perdre… Tu sais il… Bip… Bip… Bip…'_

Il quoi ? Il quoi Ron ?! Foutu portable à la con qui laisse pas enregistrer les messages entièrement !!! Le dernier message s'enclenche automatiquement sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

'_Harry… Je… Je t'aime tu sais… Je sais que je te le dit de moins en moins souvent… Et je m'en excuse… S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas… Je… Je ferais des efforts… J'arrêterais les heures supp'… Je… J'arrêterais de te surprotéger… Car j'ai bien vu que tu ne le supporte pas… Je… Pitié… Me laisse pas…_'

Je me mets à pleurer… En même temps que lui… Au même rythme que les sanglots enregistré… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Le rappeler ? Oui j'en meurs d'envie… Mais j'ai peur … Peur que tout recommence… Que la monotonie se réinstalle et nous brise à nouveau… Alors j'écris un message rapide et l'envoi à Hermione…

'_Je vais en France…'_

**J'irai dimanche à Orly-Sud  
Voir le métal s'prendre pour une plume  
Ouvrant les doigts, joignant mes pouces  
J'verrai mon ombre lui faire la course  
**

Je suis arrivé en France, le panneau d'affichage dit que nous sommes le Dimanche 3 Décembre 2003. Il est 11h30… J'ai préféré voyager à la moldue… Le transplanage m'à toujours donné mal au cœur… Mes pas son lourds et lent, je vois des personnes se retourner sur mon passage, chuchoter, je ne les écoute pas et poursuit ma route pour me retrouver à l'extérieur, dans le vent frais produit par les avions. Ici il y à peu de neige, alors je vais m'installer sous un arbre, observant l'envol des machines… Ca fait penser à des oiseaux, des oiseaux de métal ne craignant presque rien… Leur course est rapide, et pourtant, du sol, leurs ombres avancent lentement… Alors je joins mes mains, utilisant le soleil comme source pour faire de l'ombre au sol, mimant le vol d'un oiseau…

Quelque part, dans cet ombre, je me retrouve… L'oiseau, symbole de l'espoir, le symbole que j'étais auparavant, lors de la guerre… Et l'ombre, ce que je suis devenu petit à petit… En fait, je pensais que l'on serait toujours à me suivre, savoir ce que je fais, avec qui je suis… Comme ça l'était au départ… Puis ça c'est atténué, jusqu'à ce que je ne devienne qu'un simple homme au foyer, travaillant sur ses toiles qui resteront à jamais chez lui, avec un mari ayant reprit l'ancienne entreprise de son père…

En fait, je crois que je suis jaloux de Draco, lui, on ne l'à pas oublié, il fait souvent la une des tabloïdes, jamais me concernant avec et je dois bien avouer qu'au bout d'un moment c'est assez blessant… C'est égoïste, malsain de penser ça mais… Je les ai sauvées merde ! J'ai sauvé ce maudit monde et on ne me remercie même pas !

Mon oiseau se sépare en deux… Deux moi… L'inoffensif, celui qui reste dans l'ombre, qui ne dit mots… Et le rebelle, celui qui veux se faire voir, qui veux montrer qu'il existe encore… Malheureusement, l'inoffensif gagne toujours sur le rebelle, au point qu'il est même oublié de tous, sauf ses amis…

**Cherche regard neuf sur les choses  
Cherche iris qui n'a pas vu la rose  
Je veux brûler encore une fois  
Au brasier des premières fois**

**Sentant les sons comme pris au piège  
Je devin'rai mes premières neiges  
Battant des mains comme un enfant  
J'm'entendrai rire "Eh ! C'est tout blanc !"**

_« Hé Malfoy, c'est notre premier hiver ensemble. »_

_« Tu accorde vraiment de l'attention à ça ? »_

_Tu avais détourné la tête quand je t'ai regardé, mais j'ai tout de même vu cette petite rougeur sur tes joues, montrant que toi aussi, tu étais content que nous soyons toujours ensemble à cette époque._

_M'élançant dans l'étendu de neige, tel un enfant, je tournais sur moi, criais, rigolais, te regardais du quoi des yeux sans que tu le vois… Et tu sais, je l'ai vu ce regard tendre que tu me lançais, ce regard attendri… Tu ne pensais pas que je me relèverais, comme moi… Et pourtant, grâce à toi je me suis relevé, j'ai pris sur moi, relevé la tête et ai continué de marcher…_

_Soudain tu m'avais rejoins, tournoyant sur toi-même avec grâce… Tu n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais arrêté pour t'admirer jusqu'à ce que ton corps heurte le mien et nous fasses tomber au sol. Nos rires s'élevèrent dans les airs, jusqu'à s'étouffer entre nos lèvres dans un baisé passionné et animé. Le froid ne nous touchait plus, nos corps brulant de fièvres faisaient fondre la neige qui nous touchait. Nous restâmes ainsi durant quelques heures, nous observant, nous découvrant comme une première fois…_

_Tu étais mon iris, ce qui me permettait de voir, de continuer à voir… J'étais ta rose, comme tu m'avais nommé…_

_Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit avait commencé à tomber que nous sommes rentré chez nous, à Poudlard, ce refuge qui nous avait accueillis durant notre enfance._

**Je veux poursuivre des nuages noirs  
Au grand galop sur les trottoirs  
Sous la tourmente, au mur du vent  
Les parapluies deviennent vivants**

**Cherche regard neuf sur les choses  
Cherche iris qui n'a pas vu la rose  
Je veux brûler encore une fois  
Au brasier des premières fois  
**

Encore quelques heures sont passés, a présent je marche dans les rues, sous une pluie battante, elle me fait penser à celle de Londres… Les gens passent à côtés de moi, se heurtent à moi, me frôle, me dévisagent, me cri dessus, de regarder devant moi… Mais je ne les écoute pas… Pourquoi faire… Je ne les connais pas, et eux ne me connaissent pas ou plus… Je lève finalement les yeux et vois devant moi une dance de parapluies colorés. Ils avancent devant moi, vers moi ou dans le sens inverse… Deux parapluies se sont croisés, ironie du sort, un rose et un bleu, un garçon et une fille. Le rose tombe au sol, le garçon embrasse tendrement la fille… Des retrouvailles, voilà à quoi ça ressemble. La demoiselle pleure de joie… Et moi de tristesse…

Je me rends compte que je me suis arrêter, alors je reprends ma route qui ne mène nulle part, je soupire…

« Harry ? »

Je sursaute et me tourne. Devant moi se tiens une belle femme blonde, grande et mince. Ses yeux bleu et ses cheveux platines me font penser à Draco, mais ce n'est pas lui. Je l'observe un moment et la reconnais enfin…

« Fleur… »

Fleur DeLacour, femme de Bill Weasley, un grand ami à moi. Elle dit m'être redevable pour avoir sauvé la vie de sa sœur lors d'une des épreuves du Tournoi de Trois Sorciers, elle n'à jamais compris que ça sœur aurait tout de même put remonter à la surface… Sont parapluie transparent nous englobe tous les deux, je vois son regard intrigué sur mon visage, alors je tente de sourire, mais les larmes coulent d'elles même.

« Harry, que fais-tu là.

- Je fuis…

-Qui ?

- Draco…

- Que ?...

- Désolé… A bientôt… Passe de bonne fin de vacance avec Bill… »

Je m'éloigne et me souviens pourquoi c'est cet endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand j'ai voulus partir. Quelques jours plus tôt, Bill et Fleur étaient venus dîner chez nous et nous avaient parlé de leur futur voyage en France… Inconsciemment je pense que j'ai voulus les revoir ici…

J'arrive dans un parc où l'herbe verte est plus que présente et m'assoie sous un arbre. Fleur ne m'à pas suivit, j'en suis content…

**Mais j'ai croisé sur mon chemin  
Deux grands yeux bleus, deux blanches mains  
Ses menottes ont pris mes poignets  
Et ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont soigné**

Je m'apprêtais à fermer les yeux pour dormir lorsque mes poignets se sont retrouvés coincés contre le tronc de l'arbre, au dessus de ma tête. Surpris, j'ouvre les yeux et vois deux yeux bleus orageux… Deux prunelles d'un mélange de bleu et de gris. Des cernes ornent le dessus des magnifiques iris. Des larmes coulent sous les yeux inquiets. Des lèvres tremblent de joie… Des lèvres rencontrent les miennes, rassuré de les retrouver. Ses yeux continues de fixer les miens, rassuré de les voir à nouveau, n'osant rompre le contact visuel de peur de les voir disparaître à nouveau. Sans que je ne le décide, mes lèvres réponde au baisé, un baisé plein d'ivresse. Je me rends compte que moi aussi je pleure, de joie, de bonheur… Finalement, c'est moi qu'il à choisis, il à décidé de me rejoindre. Il lâche enfin mes lèvres et me regarde, son front collé au mien.

« J'ai eu si peur Harry… Tellement peur… J'ai eu peur de te perdre… De ne plus te revoir… De ne pas te retrouver… C'est Fleur qui m'à appelé pour me dire qu'elle t'avais vue… Pitié Harry… Pardonne moi… De tout ce mal que je t'ai fais… Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais juste te protéger… Te garder pour moi… Je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre… Alors j'ai fais quelque chose d'impardonnable… »

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il me dit, mais je l'écoute…

« Harry… Pitié ne m'en veux pas, j'étais devenu si jaloux que… Que… »

Je ne comprends toujours pas, alors je le fais taire en l'embrassant. Il m'y répond au départ, mais le stoppe bien rapidement, trop vite. Il se relève, et me tirant dans ses bras. Il me serre fort avant de me lâcher, de s'éloigner un peu de moi, et de détourner le visage, il à honte de quelque chose, je le sens…

« Harry… Ta rose… C'est moi qui… »

**Des parapluies se sont ouverts  
Un grand avion a fendu l'air  
A déversé ses doux flocons  
Tout était blanc... tout... non**

Je n'entends plus rien, un avion est passé trop près du sol, le vacarme à couvert les paroles de mon amour… Mais la suite n'est pas compliqué à comprendre… C'est lui… C'est lui qui à fait disparaître ma rose… Il… Il l'à détruite… Cette fleur qui m'avait donné du courage… Il l'à détruite… Je me met à pleurer et lui tape le torse, fort, son corps manque de tomber à chaque coup que je donne, la température à baissé, la pluie s'est transformé en neige, comme ce premier hiver. Je tape de toute mes forces, pleure, et hurle.

« POUURQUOI ?!... POURQUOI TU A FAIT CA ?!... TU SAIS QUE J'Y TENAIS ?!... Pourquoi me l'à tu ôter… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il sursaute et me saisit les poignets.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Ha…

-Si ! Tu me l'à enlevé, tu me l'à détruite ! Mais tu savais ce qu'elle représentait pour moi ! Alors pourquoi me l'avoir enlevé ? POURQUOI ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas enlevé ! »

Je m'écarte d'un bout de lui, surpris, je ne comprends plus rien, n'est ce pas ce qu'il vient de ma dire ?

Quelque chose tombe de sa poche, mon cœur cesse de battre, et je tombe en même temps au sol…

**A nos pieds brillait quelque chose  
Et mes yeux ont reconnu la rose  
Et j'ai brûlé tout contre toi  
Au brasier d'une première fois**

« Ce que je t'ai dit Harry… C'est que c'est moi qui te l'avais envoyé… »

Je reste au sol, figé par la surprise et la honte… Entre mes mains se tiens la rose blanche que j'avais reçus peu après ma victoire sur Voldemort… Cette chose qui représentait mon courage… Et pourtant, d'un coup, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne représente plus rien…

Draco reste immobile, attendant un geste de ma part…

Et moi je réalise…

'_Tu es ma rose Harry, une rose perdue…'_

Il me l'avait pourtant dit… C'était comme un message codé… Comme cette fleur était mon courage, j'étais le sien…

'_Une magnifique rose qui cherche qui elle est.'_

Auprès de lui j'avais trouvé qui j'étais…

'_Une rose à la base blanche, qui c'est noircie au fur est à mesure, prenant le légère teinte émeraude au reflet argenter sous la lune…' _

J'étais sa rose à la teinte émeraude… Son courage… Et il était mon reflet d'argent… Mon courage…

J'ai été aveugle… Je le réalise… Je ne l'ai pas perdu… Il m'avait perdu… Et dans un acte d'égoïste, je lui ai rejeté la faute dessus…

« Harry… J'étais jaloux de cette rose… J'avais l'impression qu'à tes yeux elle comptait plus que moi… Alors je l'ai caché, tout en la gardant… Je ne pouvais pas la détruire… Et lorsque tu à disparu, j'ai compris mes fautes et mes erreurs, alors je l'ai ressortie… Je… Pardonne-moi… »

Qui à besoin d'être pardonner ? Pas toi Draco… Non… C'est moi…

D'un bond je me relève et me retrouve sur mes deux pieds, je t'embrasse comme la première fois…

« Non Draco, non… C'est à moi de m'excuser… Cette fleur… C'était toi en fait… Ce n'est pas elle mon courage et mon espoir… En fait c'est toi… Elle ne représente plus ça pour moi… Elle représente mon amour pour toi… Je… J'avais l'impression de te perdre… Alors je suis parti… T'es retard… Je n'en pouvais plus… Ta surprotection m'étouffait… Ma jalousie à ton encontre me bousillait… Oui, je suis jaloux de toute l'attention que la presse te porte, j'ai l'impression d'être oublié au milieu de tout ça… Alors je suis parti… Mais je te promets de ne plus le faire Draco… Car je t'aime… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur… De toute mon âme… »

Nous avons l'air de deux guimauves là, enlacé sous la neige, nos larmes coulant sur nos joues, nos langues s'entremêlant…

…

Cette journée du 3 Décembre 2003 marque un renouveau dans notre couple…

Lorsque le lendemain Draco me montra la gazette avec lui et moi en première page, j'explosai de rire. Draco venais de m'expliquer qu'un paparazzi sorcier l'avait suivis, pensant trouver l'article du siècle 'L'amant de Draco Malfoy !' Au final, l'amant n'est autre que son mari… Moi…

Depuis, il n'est plus jamais en retard, il ne change plus de chaîne, il me laisse lire la gazette du sorcier, et nos sorties sont souvent dans les journaux sorciers… Dans le monde entier comme en moi-même, Harry Potter existe à nouveau… Le couple Malfoy/Potter est plus forts que jamais…

* * *

**_Car toute histoire vois un jour le mot 'Fin' s'inscrire, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais..._**

**_FIN._**


End file.
